Piper and King Leonardo aka King Leo
by Pippy Reed
Summary: P&L Fic. Piper as a arranged marriage to the King.
1. Chapter One

Piper and King Leonardo  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
An AU Story centered around Leo who is King and Piper.  
  
It's is set in the early 1900s.  
  
I would like to thank my very good friend Kristin (Equinox) a.k.a wannabe future Mrs. Drew Fuller who gave me some ideas for this story. So sis this one is for you!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Come on Phoebe, Paige! I can see why Ma does not like going to the market. We have to hurry up and get home" Piper said to her younger sisters  
  
"Where coming! Where coming!" Paige yelled to her older sister "Come on Phoebe" Paige said as she grabbed her sister's arm  
  
"What were you guys looking at?" Piper asked  
  
"The mangos look so yummy" Phoebe said  
  
Piper paused for a while "All right I will get you two one to share"  
  
"But where are you going to get the money" Paige asked  
  
"Andy gave me some money when I stayed over to help Prue when Anita was born. Quick we have to get these apples home to Ma so she can make supper" Piper said  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came home to find visitors at their place  
  
"Wow it looks like someone wealthy is here" Paige said with she saw the horse and carriage. Then Paige coughed  
  
"Paige we have to get you inside" Piper said at the sound of her sister cough  
  
"I am fine" Paige said  
  
"No you not, your sick and you have to rest" Piper said to her younger sister. Paige was a very sick girl and the Halliwell's being so poor couldn't afford medicine for the youngest Halliwell. Every night before Patty, Prue & Piper went to bed they would pray to the heavens above to look over Paige and that she gets better  
  
Piper sent Paige to rest and went into the living room to see who was here  
  
"Piper honey your home" Patty said to her daughter  
  
"Yes Ma. Hello Uncle Sam" Uncle Sam was a family friend of the Halliwell's he also worked for the King and his family. He knew how poor the Halliwells were and always tried to help in anyway he could  
  
"Hello Piper" Uncle Sam said "I would like you to meet Prince Daniel"  
  
"Hello Sir" Piper said to Daniel  
  
"Hello Madam" Daniel said  
  
"Piper, Prince Daniel has asked for your hand in marriage" Patty said with a big smile on her face  
  
"He as?" Piper asked disappointed  
  
"Yes honey" Uncle Sam said  
  
Piper knew this was her families ticket out of this hell hole marrying a prince, they could afford better food and care for Paige, Paige her baby sister who needed health care or she would die. Maybe this was the answer to her prays  
  
Piper agreed to the marriage  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"So what was it like when you got married Prue" Piper asked her older sister. Piper was over visiting her sister. Prue was married to the King's right hand man so her life was pretty good and she helped her mother when ever she could  
  
"Well as you know it was Uncle Sam who set it up. But I feel like I am the luckiest women to have got Andy"  
  
"I am marrying Prince Daniel. I guess I should be happy" Piper said  
  
"Well you know why the royal get married, right Piper?"  
  
"No, Why?"  
  
"Because they need some to have their off spring"  
  
"You mean he is only marrying me because he wants children" Piper spat  
  
"Honey that is why most men get married. Just some of us are lucky. But the royal are more pressured into it because the need children to carried their family name"  
  
"I always believed that children were created out of the love a man and women have for each other"  
  
"Piper you have to stop reading those books"  
  
"Well what about you and Andy, Prue? You love him do not you?"  
  
"Yes and I am very lucky. But I know what royal are like... well Daniel for that matter, after all my husband works for them"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What are you taking about! All the arrangements have been made" Patty yelled in tears  
  
Prue and Piper came home to hear their mother yelling, they went into the living room to see what was going on  
  
"Ma, what is going on?" Piper asked  
  
"Piper. The King will not allow you to marry Daniel" Patty said "Everyone is going to laugh at us now"  
  
"Patty, he never said why. He is going to come over tonight and meet you and Piper" Uncle Sam said  
  
"But why would he stop the wedding, he respects your judgment does not he?" Patty asked  
  
"Yes he does. But I really do not know why?"  
  
Piper looked at Prue  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was the afternoon and the King had arrived. All the Halliwell's dressed up including Prue, they were drinking tea with the King, Uncle Sam was also there  
  
"So King Leo the Halliwell's wanted to know why you stop the wedding?" Uncle Sam asked  
  
"Well I did it because of Daniel. My brother is not ready for marriage" King Leo said  
  
"But do you have any idea what this will do to us?" Patty said  
  
"Do you realize that this might mean no man will want to marry Piper now?" Prue said to Leo  
  
"I know that Prue which is why I am here"  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked as everyone had their eyes on Leo  
  
"Well you know how after my father died and I became King, a lot of things have change"  
  
"Your point is?" Prue asked  
  
"Prue that is no way to talk a royal" Patty snapped at her daughter  
  
"No that is all right Madam. I am use to Prue's straight forward remarks" Leo laughed which brought a smile to Piper's face  
  
"I have come her to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage" Leo said  
  
"What?" Patty said  
  
"I want to marry your daughter Piper"  
  
"I guess this is great news then" Uncle Sam said  
  
Leo got up "Everything will go as plan for when Piper was going to married Daniel but instead she will marry me" Leo said  
  
Piper looked up at her mother who was happy in joy, but Piper don't know if she was ready for this, to be married and then have babies and to top it off he was the King and now she was going to be the Queen.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The day had come, Piper's marriage to the King. Many girls were heart broken as it was their dream to marry the young handsome King. It was real surprise to most people that he was getting married in the first place to someone like Piper.  
  
Piper was scared and happy all at the same time, scared because she didn't know what a wife was supposed to do. Happy that her family wouldn't have to suffer anymore thanks to her husband to be  
  
It was night fall everyone had celebrated the wedding and Piper was retiring to her bedroom... well her and husband's bedroom. She knew it was their wedding night one thing happened on the wedding night and this really scared her because she didn't know him  
  
"Piper" Leo said has he enter her room. Piper was still in her wedding dress  
  
"King Leo" Piper said  
  
"I am your husband now so I think you can just call me Leo" Leo said with a smile  
  
"Oh well all right Leo" Piper said smiling back at him  
  
"I just came to see if you were all right?"  
  
"Me I am fine"  
  
"All right, well I am off to bed" Leo said as he was about to leave the room  
  
"Bed?" Piper question  
  
"Yes. Our marriage was a rush and we do not know each other. For all I know this might not work out between us. I do not want you to feel you have certain obligations to forefull because we are married. Goodnight" Leo said then left for his bedroom  
  
Piper stood there in surprise thinking how this was good in a weird way. But hey if it worked for him it worked for her and she when to bed too  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Piper and King Leonardo  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Couple of weeks went by and Leo and Piper just talked normal chit chat stuff but nothing on a husband and wife level. The only time they saw each other was at breakfast and dinner other than that they lived there own lifes in the big home of his. With Leo's help Paige was also able to get the care that she need and was well.  
  
Piper was in her room trying out her new dresses, she had her own tailor. She was living the good life she thought. Here she hand everything a girl could dream of without having to do the work of a wife. This was a dream come true for Piper. Then there was a knock at the door  
  
"Who is it?" Piper asked  
  
"It is me, Leo"  
  
"Just a second" Piper yelled  
  
She quickly tied her dress and opened the door "Sorry were you busy?" Leo asked  
  
"Um no. I was just trying on some dresses that is all"  
  
"I came to ask you if you wanted to accompany me to dinner tonight at the Ewing's house. I am invited and so are you. If you do not want to come I can understand"  
  
Piper thought for a while "No that is all right I will come"  
  
"All right then dinner is at 6" Leo said and then left  
  
Piper turned back to her tailor "I have a dinner party to attend tonight Mary?" Piper said  
  
"I have the prefect dress" Mary said  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was dinner time at the Ewing's, everyone took a seat. Piper was new to this but she fit in quickly with everyone else with the help of her husband  
  
"So Leo son. I must say it was a surprise when we heard you got married" Mr. Ewing said  
  
"Yes it was" A lady said  
  
"Well I had to get married one day" Leo told them  
  
"Well it looks like you found a very beautiful lady" Mr. Ewing said as he smiled at Piper.  
  
This brought a smile to Piper's face. No one outside her family had told her she was beautiful and to have one of these people say it made her feel proud. Leo had told her a couple of times she was beautiful and before they left for dinner, but she thought he only said that because he was her husband  
  
Dinner was over and Leo and Piper headed back home. Piper was getting out of the carriage as Leo held her hand. He was a gentleman all right. They walked in the house arm in arm and up to Piper's bedroom  
  
"I want to thank you for coming with me to the Ewing's tonight" Leo told Piper as they were standing in front or Piper bedroom door  
  
"That is all right"  
  
"Well I will let you go to bed. Goodnight" Leo said and then left  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was the next day and Piper made her way into the kitchen, she wanted something to drink. She enter the kitchen to find Leo there laughing with one of the cooks, Sally. Sally had been in the family for years, but what surprised Piper was Leo seem to get along real well with her and all the people that worked for him for that matter. It was like they didn't see him as the King but as a son or a friend  
  
Leo stopped laughing when him and Sally notice Piper in the kitchen. Everyone else stop their work and stared  
  
"Piper what are you doing here?" Sally asked  
  
"I just came to get something to drink" Piper said  
  
"Well why did you not call someone?" Sally asked  
  
"No. I can do it myself" Piper said as she when over to a bucket to get a glass of water "I will just take this up to my room and bring back the glass when I am done" Piper said and left as Leo watched her  
  
It was the morning and Piper was in her room on the balcony looking out at the garden. She saw some of the gardeners at work and went down  
  
"Hello" Piper said to the gardeners  
  
"Our Queen" one of the gardeners said "I am John"  
  
"Hello John it is nice to meet you and please do call me Piper"  
  
"As you wish. How may I help you Piper?"  
  
"Well I came to see if you needed help"  
  
"Help" John asked surprised "Piper this our job"  
  
"But I want to help"  
  
"I can not let you do that"  
  
"Why? I am married to the King and you have to listen to what I say" Piper said as she smiled  
  
"Well if you say so. Come here" John said. Piper followed John to a small garden that had no flowers but only weeds "This should keep you busy. Your own little garden"  
  
"Thank you" Piper said  
  
"If you need help just ask"  
  
Piper spent most of her day in her own garden pulling out weeds, by the time she was done she had mud all over her  
  
"I do not know if there is more mud on your dress or in that garden" John joked to Piper  
  
Piper laughed "Well I am done and now I am going to see what flowers I can plant"  
  
"Piper" Leo said has he walked into the garden and saw Piper. Piper turned around "What happened to you?" Leo asked has he saw Piper with mud on her dress and on her cheeks too  
  
"I was working in the garden" Piper told Leo  
  
"I see"  
  
"Do you need me?" Piper asked  
  
"No. I asked Sally where you were and she told me you were working in the garden" Leo said as he pull out napkin and gave it to Piper  
  
Piper wiped her cheeks "Well as you can see I am nearly done I just need to plant some flowers"  
  
"Well it is the season for Roses. I like Roses" Leo said  
  
"Really. What color?" Piper asked  
  
"I always thought white Roses are beautiful. Listen I have to go now to attend some business matters. I will see you at dinner" Leo said  
  
"All right then"  
  
"Bye" Leo said to Piper "Bye John" Leo said  
  
"Bye Leo" John said  
  
Piper stood there for a while. Leo was so nice, kind and caring she thought, not because he had to be, he just was. So for him she was going to plant white Roses in her garden  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was dinner time that night and as normal Piper and Leo just had dinner together but nothing much was said  
  
"Um Leo I wanted to asked you something?" Piper said  
  
"What is it Piper?" Leo asked  
  
"Well I have not seen my Mother and sisters in sometime and I want to visit them tomorrow"  
  
"Piper you do not have to ask me. You can visit your family when ever you want or even if you want to go somewhere" Leo said  
  
Piper smiled at Leo "I will arrange transport for you" Leo said as they carried on eating dinner  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Ma" Piper yelled as she came to her family's new home  
  
"Piper honey is that you?" Patty said as she ran out of the kitchen  
  
"Ma" Piper yelled as she ran into her mother arms "I am so happy to see you"  
  
"Piper" Paige and Phoebe yelled as they hugged their sister  
  
"So honey how have you been?" Patty asked  
  
"Oh Ma you won't believe how lucky I am. I have everything I could dream of. I went to the market today to get you something's" Piper said  
  
"Honey we have everything we need" Patty said  
  
"You do?" Piper asked  
  
"Yes every week some men deliver groceries for us and Sally comes by every now and then to see if we have everything we need" Patty said  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah and Leo has come by to give us money if we need anything" Phoebe added  
  
"He also visited me when I was sick" Paige said Piper looked at Paige "And he also told us if we want anything to ask him and not Ma, because he knows Ma would tell him not to get it for us"  
  
"But he never told me anything" Piper said  
  
"Oh honey I thought you knew" Patty said  
  
"I did not. I never told him anything about you guys"  
  
"Gees thank Sis" Phoebe said  
  
"No I mean we do not really talk much. He does his own thing and I do my own"  
  
"Really?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yes he does not ask for much from me, he just looks after me. He said I do not have to do anything I do not want to" Piper said  
  
"Your lucky" Paige said  
  
"Well I am here to spend the whole day with my family"  
  
"What about your husband" Phoebe asked  
  
"Leo said it is all right. In fact he said I do not have to asked him if I want to go anywhere" Piper said with a smile  
  
The day went fast and Piper enjoyed herself with her family. Prue even came over with Anita. Time few by that Piper didn't notice it was very late. She went home to find Leo had already gone to bed. Well that's what she thought  
  
"King Leo your wife is home and safe" One of the men told Leo who was pacing in his bedroom  
  
"Thank you" Leo said  
  
"Not a problem" the man said and left. Leo went to bed  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

Piper and King Leonardo  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The next morning Piper was in her garden Sally offer to help and they were planting white Roses until Leo came  
  
"Piper your home" Leo said  
  
Piper turned around to see Leo "About last night I am sorry I lost track of time" Leo looked at Piper then Sally, he took Piper's hand and they walked away from Sally so he could talk to her. Sally understood Leo wanted to have a moment with his wife and guessed pretty much what he was going to say  
  
"That is all right Piper. It is just I was a little worried about you that is all"  
  
"You were?" Piper asked surprised  
  
"Well I am you husband it is my job too" Leo said  
  
The smile on Piper's face faded "Well I will let you finished your work and I will attended mine" Leo said as he walked off "By the way nice pick, white Roses" Leo said and then he was gone  
  
Piper was angry "That is it I have had it with these white Rose. I am planting something else!" Piper said as she went back to her garden  
  
"As you wish" Sally said  
  
"No that is all right Sally I will do it myself. You do not have to waste your time on me"  
  
"I never said I was Piper"  
  
Nothing came out of Piper she was angry and just wanted to pull Leo's white Roses out of her garden  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was late that night and Leo was in the study reading until Sally interrupted him  
  
"Sally. What can I do for you?" Leo asked  
  
"Answer a couple of questions"  
  
"All right ask away"  
  
"Today I was helping your wife in the garden and she was planting white Roses because you like them"  
  
"She was?" Leo asked  
  
"Yes. But when you paid her a little visit, she was mad at you all of a sudden and pulled out everyone of the Roses that we planted"  
  
"Why did she do that?"  
  
"What did you say to her?" Sally asked  
  
"I just told her I was worried about her and she was surprised, and then I said it was my job to, I am her husband"  
  
"I think she likes you Leo and not as a friend or anything, as her husband and lover"  
  
"Piper? She has not paid any interest in me since we got married"  
  
"Leo she is a young women, on some level the little girl in side her is scared of you"  
  
"Why? I have not done anything to make her think that"  
  
"Leo she is women and your a man. But give her sometime and you' will see I am right. You know she can be very stubborn if she want too"  
  
Leo smiled at Sally "Goodnight" Sally said as she left  
  
"Good night Sally" Leo yelled  
  
"I did not know adding nutmeg to tomato soup was so nice" Piper said to Sally as she has been helping her all day in the kitchen  
  
"Well adding cinnamon to apple pie is something I would have never thought of" Sally said  
  
"Ma does it all the time" Piper said  
  
"Your good with your hands Piper"  
  
"I loved helping Ma in the kitchen"  
  
"Well that is my work done and it is only the afternoon. I think I will finish the dishes" Sally said  
  
"I will do that. It seems like I have not done them in a very long time"  
  
"No Piper it is my job"  
  
"But you helped me with my garden the other day" Piper said  
  
"And you have help me all day in the kitchen. I am getting paid for my services"  
  
"Well working with you is more than enough for me" Piper said  
  
That brought a smile to Sally's face "All right how about we do the dishes together. Then I will have to find something else to do"  
  
"Well you could rest" Piper said  
  
"I could do with one" Sally whisper  
  
After the dishes were done Piper was on the balcony she saw Leo was back and went down to see him. She came down to see Leo was going some where  
  
"Leo" Piper called as she got downstairs  
  
"Piper" Leo said  
  
Piper walked up to Leo "Are you going some where?" She asked  
  
"Well yes, Jason Brakes and his wife called me over for afternoon tea"  
  
"Is it business?"  
  
"No just afternoon tea"  
  
"Do you want company?" Piper asked  
  
Leo smiled at Piper "Sure"  
  
Leo and Piper were at the Brakes house. They sat next to each other drinking tea with the Brakes as they were chit chatting. Piper was quite she didn't have any idea what to say to these people  
  
"Piper, Mrs. Brake just had a baby girl" Leo said so she didn't fell left out  
  
"Oh really, you look very healthy for a women who has just had a baby" Piper said  
  
"Thank you" Emma Brakes said "What about you two?" Emma asked  
  
Piper looked at Leo not knowing what to say "We decided we do not want babies right now?" Leo said, then they heard the baby cry  
  
"Your baby is cry are you going to check on her?" Piper asked  
  
"No Rosie can get her"  
  
"But what if she is hungry" Piper asked  
  
"Roise can feed her. Rosie!" Emma yelled  
  
"Yes Madam" A young lady said  
  
"Could you go and see what is wrong with the baby" Emma said, this made Piper a little angry  
  
Leo and Piper had got home and had dinner. Piper asked Leo to come outside and see her garden. The were walking down the garden arm in arm until Piper brought up what had happened that afternoon  
  
"I can not believe women like that are allowed to have babies" Piper told Leo  
  
"Piper that is not really any of our business"  
  
"But she could at least show her child some love"  
  
"All children are raised like that"  
  
"They are not" Piper protested "I was never raised like that or my sisters" Piper paused for a while and looked at Leo "Is that how you were raised?" Piper asked  
  
"Pretty much. Hey here is your garden. What happened to the white Roses"  
  
"I got rid of them"  
  
"Why?" Leo asked  
  
"Because I like Poppies better"  
  
"But you could have kept some"  
  
"I did not want to"  
  
"Why did you plant them in the first place" Leo asked knowing the answer  
  
"Because... Because you liked them"  
  
Leo smiled "Well I guess it is the thought that count. It is getting cold we better get inside" Leo said to Piper  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was the next day, Leo was working in the study and Piper was making her way down to see him when she over heard him talking to someone  
  
"So brother dear I heard you married my bride" Daniel said  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Leo asked  
  
"I just came to see if it was true that you married that Halliwell girl"  
  
"I do not know what the hell you were thinking. First you asked for her hand in marriage and then you take off two days before your getting married with another women" Leo spat at his brother  
  
"And you come along and be the good brother you are and marry her. What did you girlfriend Milla have to say about this?"  
  
This shocked Piper, Leo married her because of his brother and he had a girlfriend, By now tears ran down her cheeks, she took off for her room  
  
"Daniel are you here for any reason?" Leo asked  
  
"No. I willl just head to my room. Maybe later I will visit my sister-in- law" Daniel said  
  
"You stay away from her" Leo yelled  
  
"Playing the protective husband brother dear" Daniel said as he walked out  
  
"Leo your carriage is waiting" A man said  
  
"I will just get my wife" Leo said. Leo had made plans to take the rest of the day off so him and Piper could spend it together. He liked Piper and wanted to get to know her a bit more, he wanted to know has his wife and for her to know him as her husband  
  
Leo made his way to Piper's room and knocked on the door but no answer came. He opened the door and went in side "Piper" Leo said then dogged a pillow that was thrown at him  
  
"Piper, what is wrong?" Leo asked as he saw Piper on her bed with her face in her pillow. He went over and sat next to her. He stroked her hair and moved it from her face  
  
"Get Away From Me!" Piper yelled as she sat up and moved to the top of her bed  
  
Leo saw Piper red eyes full of tears "Piper what is wrong?" Leo asked  
  
"I said get away from me" Piper go off her bed and walked over to the window she looked outside, she saw her garden  
  
Leo looked at Piper who had her back turned to him and then he left  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Sorry there are somethings I need to work on. English was never my a strong subject for me which is why I have taken up writing to improve it :) (I love Maths, really good at that)  
  
This is more of a goal I have set for myself, but wanted to have a bit of fun while doing it :)  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Piper and King Leonardo - Chapter four  
  
Couple days had gone Piper kept her distant from Leo. Right now she was in her room, it was the afternoon when she heard voices of people rushing in the hallway. She opened her door to see what was going on. In the hallway she saw a doctor then Sally walked by.  
  
"Sally what is going on?" Piper asked  
  
"It is Leo"  
  
"What happened to Leo?" Piper asked worried  
  
"Leo fell off his horse. We do not know if he will be all right"  
  
"What?" Piper said. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she headed to Leo's room.  
  
When she got there the doctor was finishing up and Sally entered behind her "Well the King has not got any broken bones. But he is going to need bed rest for the next couple of days" The doctor said. Leo was asleep in his bed unaware of what was going on around him.  
  
"Some one will need to be by his side in case he wakes up and feels any pain. Then call me and I will be here right away"  
  
"I will do it" Piper said straight away "I am his wife"  
  
It was a couple days later and Leo hadn't woken up yet. Sally was making her way up stairs to give Piper something to eat, but Piper had fallen asleep in her chair with her head leaning on Leo's bed near his arm.  
  
As Sally entered she notice that Leo was waking up "Leo" Sally said as she rushed to his side.  
  
A while later Leo respond "Sally. Where is Piper?" was the first thing he asked  
  
"Look next to you" Sally told him  
  
Leo looked down to see Piper asleep "Do not wake her up she needs the rest. She has been up ever since your accident by your side. She was really worried about you"  
  
"She was?" Leo asked confused  
  
"I told you she was going to fall in love with you"  
  
Leo just smile "I will get you something to eat" Sally said and then left  
  
A while later Piper got up, she notice Leo looking back at her "Leo, Oh thank god your all right" Piper said as she hugged him, she held onto him tight as a couple of tears ran down her cheek and dripped onto Leo's shoulder.  
  
Leo pulled Piper away "Why are you crying?" Leo asked  
  
"It is nothing" She said as she wiped her tears "I will get you something to eat" Piper said  
  
"Sally is already doing that"  
  
"Well, I will help her. You just lay down and I will be back soon" Piper said and then left  
  
Down in the kitchen Sally was preparing something for Leo as Piper walked in  
  
"Sally" Piper said  
  
"Piper. I see your awake"  
  
Piper went over to help Sally "Sally, I wanted to ask you something?"  
  
"Sure what is it Piper?"  
  
"Do you know Leo's friend Milla?"  
  
"Milla, yes I know Milla"  
  
"Her and Leo were good friends?" Piper asked  
  
"Well yes, they grew up together. We thought Milla and Leo would get married one day"  
  
"Married?" Piper questioned  
  
"Well we thought that, but as they become teenagers they drifted apart, they had nothing in common. They were only childhood friends and that all. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, I just heard Leo's brother saying something about her"  
  
"Piper take from me do not care about what Daniel says" Sally said as she was finished preparing Leo's meal  
  
"I will take that for you" Piper said  
  
Sally eyed Piper "Well you are his wife"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter Five

It was later that night and Piper was taking a walk in the garden the breeze was blowing in her hair along with her dress, Piper loved the smell of fresh flowers, she rested her wrists on top of her head and let the wind blow right through her as she closed her eyes. What Piper didn't know was Leo was looking at her from his bedroom balcony  
  
Leo came down to see her "It is beautiful night is it not?" Leo said behind her  
  
Piper jumped and turned around to see Leo behind her "Leo what are you doing here?" she asked surprised and embarrassed.  
  
"I came to see you?"  
  
"But, you are not well."  
  
"I am fine Piper. What were you looking at?" Leo asked  
  
"Nothing I was just taking in the smell of fresh flowers and the feel of wind in my hair" Piper said as she blushed  
  
"How do you to that?"  
  
"Well you have to be in the moment. It gives you a feeling for freedom, like you the only person in the world."  
  
"That must be a nice felling?"  
  
"It is. Do you ever wish on stars?" Piper asked  
  
"Piper that is things you tell kids. Like when you believed in the tooth fairy."  
  
"If you believe it it is true." Piper said, she took Leo's hand the walked further down the garden. She found a spot when the night's sky was exposed and she lay on the grass as Leo watched her. She pulled Leo down with her as they both lay down looking at the night sky. "When you were sick I made a wish on my wishing star." Piper said she turn to Leo "My wish came true. When I was living at home I also wish that my baby sister would be well and that came true" Piper turned her head back to the night's sky "I just have one more wish left that I am waiting for"  
  
"What is that?" Leo asked  
  
Piper sat up, she looked back at Leo and smiled "If I tell you it will not come true" She said and got up. She was about to leave when Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her down, she landed on top on him.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked softly looking into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Piper blushed looking away from him "I am going to bed." Piper said, she got up and left leaving Leo alone out in the garden.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was the next morning and Piper was up and dressed. It was breakfast time, she was entering the dinning room when she saw Leo was getting ready to go somewhere, what she didn't notice was Daniel was there too.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked Leo  
  
"Piper, good morning. I have some business to attend, I will be back later tonight."  
  
"But you are not well Leo."  
  
"I am fine Piper."  
  
"No, you are not. You are still weak from your accident. I am not letting you leave for the whole day." Piper protested  
  
Leo smiled at Piper, she cared about him and it really touched his heart. "All right, if it will make you feel any better I will just go, visit some people and I will back in time for dinner."  
  
"The afternoon." Piper said  
  
"All right, I will be back in the afternoon."  
  
"Good." Piper said and she then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was the after dinner and Piper was waiting for Leo's return. It was late but she understood it was business, he must have got held up. She was dusting the study for Leo until Daniel paid her a visited.  
  
"So I see your my sister-in-law" Daniel said  
  
Piper got a fright and quickly turned around "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to see my sister-in-law that is all."  
  
"Well she does not want to see you!" Piper spat back at Daniel. Piper had her reasons for hating Daniel, after all what he had done to her.  
  
Daniel grabbed Piper's arm "You will respect a royal lady!"  
  
"Let me go! You are hurting me."  
  
"You have quite a mouth lady." Daniel said right close up to her face. Piper could feel Daniel's breath again her cheek, he then looked at Piper up and down.  
  
"I can see why my brother wanted you for himself." Daniel said as he held on to Piper arm tighter, he knew it was hurting her as the tears ran down her cheeks and this made him happy.  
  
"Piper!" They heard Leo yell.  
  
"Saved by your husband I guess." Daniel let go of Piper and walked out. Piper touched her arm and it hurt from the way Daniel had grabbed it.  
  
"Here you are?" Leo said as he walked into the study. Piper ran straight into his arms and started to cry, she was crying from the pain and also because of Daniel the bastard.  
  
"What is wrong?" Leo asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Where were you? You said you would be back by the afternoon!" Piper cried  
  
"I am sorry, I got held up."  
  
Piper pulled away from him "No Leo, you can not do this to me. You can not make promises while I sit here and worry about you!"  
  
"I am sorry Piper." Leo said  
  
"I am going to bed!" Piper said, she threw the duster on his desk walked out of the room as Leo watched her  
  
Leo looked back at the duster Piper threw on his desk. She was cleaning the study, he thought. If she was angry at him why would she clean up the study for him? Something was wrong here. He didn't know what, but he was going to find out. 


	6. Chapter Six

The next morning Leo decided to take the day off and spend it with Piper. He felt really bad for what he had done and was going to try and make it up to her.  
  
He went to her room and opened the door "Piper." He said but he found her fast asleep. He made his way to her bed. She looked so peaceful he thought, he sat next her.  
  
"Sorry I did not mean to wake you up" Leo said as him sitting on her bed woke her up.  
  
"That is all right." Piper said.  
  
Piper smiled at Leo as she sat up. "Look, I am sorry about last night Piper." Leo said.  
  
"That is all right." What happened last night came back to Piper, "Your here now." Piper said has she hugged him tight not wanting to let him go with the thought of Daniel in her mind, she was scared of him.  
  
Leo felt Piper's hold getting tighter, he knew something was bothering her, but if she wanted to tell him she would. He rubbed her arm, she jumped a bit from the pain. "Sorry, what is wrong with your arm?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Piper said as she drew away from him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked as she grabbed her hand and pulled her sleeve up and saw a big bruise around her arm. "Piper what happened?" Leo asked worried.  
  
"I fell."  
  
"And you got a bruise that bad?" Leo said trying to look her in the eye  
  
Piper tried to avoid him, "Yes" she said.  
  
What is Piper hiding from him Leo thought. There was more to what she was telling him? Or was it just nothing? Leo made a mental note to take more care of Piper and to find out what was bothering her.  
  
Piper and Leo spend the whole day together. It was later that night and Leo was just finishing some unfinished business, while Piper company him in the study looking at his book collection.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Leo asked as he walked up behind Piper.  
  
"Just your books. Want me to read one to you?"  
  
Leo lean over Piper and pulled out a book and presented it in front of her "How is this one?"  
  
"What is it about?" Piper asked.  
  
"Two lovers" Leo whisper into Piper's ear, Piper looked up at him until they were interrupted by Daniel.  
  
"Brother dear." Daniel said.  
  
"Can I help you?" Leo asked. Piper held on to Leo at the sight of Daniel, Daniel scared Piper and Daniel knew it.  
  
"I just wanted to read some books" Daniel said and moved over to the book case  
  
"Lets go up stairs." Piper whisper into Leo's ear and they left as Daniel watched them.  
  
Up in Piper's room Leo lay on Piper's bed as he waited for her to close the windows. After she was done she went over to Leo and sat between his legs leaning her back into his chest as he rest his chin onto her shoulder.  
  
"So where is the book?" Piper asked.  
  
"I thought you were going to bring it up." Leo said.  
  
"I thought you had it?"  
  
"I'll go down stairs and get it." Leo said.  
  
"No Leo it is fine." Piper said not wanting to get out of his arms.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper turn to her side to face Leo "I just want to stay here. I feel safe with you."  
  
Piper and Leo spent the night talking about everything, until they both fell asleep into each other arms.  
  
Piper woke up in the morning to find herself alone in bed, Leo was gone. Piper got dress and made her way downstairs. She found Leo in the study talking to a lady.  
  
"Piper." Leo said as he saw her. "I would like you to meet Milla."  
  
"Hello." Piper said to Milla as she walked over to Leo.  
  
"Milla this is Piper, my wife." Leo said from behind Piper.  
  
"Hello Piper." Milla said with a fake smile which Piper noticed.  
  
"Have you had breakfast?" Leo asked Piper as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on." Leo said as he put his hand around her waist "Milla we can talk some more later. In the mean time it will be an honor to have you stay here as our guest."  
  
"Oh, I could not." Milla said.  
  
"No, I would like you too."  
  
"Well if you insist." Milla said.  
  
Piper ignored Milla and went with Leo into the dinning room.  
  
Couple days went by and Milla seemed to be taking a most of Leo's time. This was making Piper angry and jealous, the fact that Milla seemed to be all over her husband too, when Piper thought Leo should had been with her.  
  
Piper was out in the garden cutting some flowers, she had just tidy the study for Leo and was getting him some flowers for his desk. She came back in the room to find Leo in there.  
  
"I see you tidy my desk for me. Thank you." Leo said to Piper as she enter the room.  
  
"You are welcome. I got you some flowers from my garden."  
  
"Your Poppies."  
  
"Yes." Piper said.  
  
"That is very kind of you. Listen, I will not be home tonight for dinner."  
  
"You will not?" Piper said as her face sadden.  
  
"No sorry, Milla and I are going over to visit an old friend." Leo said. Then Daniel and Milla walked in behind Piper.  
  
"Milla! Did you forget you have a wife!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper what are you talking about?"  
  
"I am talking about you and Milla, suddenly she is here and I am invisible. I am telling you Leo I do not like it!" Piper yelled angry as she threw the flowers on Leo's desk and turned around, she was surprised to see Daniel and Lillian and Piper walked out.  
  
"Piper wait!" Leo said as he ran after her. Piper and Leo fighting brought a smile to Milla and Daniel's face.  
  
"Piper." Leo yelled as he walked down the hall but Piper didn't listen, Leo caught up to Piper and grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall so she couldn't escape.  
  
"Ow." Piper said from the pain of her bruise, then Leo remember.  
  
"Sorry. Now explain what is going on?" Leo asked.  
  
"I told you." Piper spat back.  
  
"Piper are you jealous of Milla?" Leo asked with a smile forming on his face.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I asked you are jealous of Milla?"  
  
"No. But you would think you were married to her than me with all the time you have been spending with her."  
  
"Your jealous."  
  
"I am not." Piper said as she manage to escape from him. She turned around to face Leo, "Leave me alone." She said and then enter her room slamming the door, Leo laughed.  
  
"I told I was right." Leo turned around to see who was there.  
  
"Sally."  
  
"I told she was going to fall in love with you."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"The act of a women in love. But I guess you have not bother to tell her how you feel."  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
  
"Leo I have know you since you were a little boy."  
  
"I could never hide anything from you could I?" Leo said, Sally laughed back at Leo. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks for your reviews :)  
  
Well here is the bit most of you have been waiting for ;)  
  
\\::::~*~:::://  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It was later that night, Piper was in her room when she heard a knock at her room door. She opened the door to find Leo there.  
  
"What do you want?" Piper asked trying not to smile.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please," Leo asked breaking into a smile.  
  
Piper walked back to her bed as Leo walked in and shut the door behind him. "I am sorry if you have been feeling left out Piper."  
  
Piper said nothing. Leo walked over to her bed and sat next to her, "Are you not suppose to be out with Milla?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was, but I want to spent the time with my beautiful wife."  
  
Piper smiled at Leo "All right, I admit I was jealous. There are you happy?" she said as she stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Piper questioned turning to face Leo.  
  
Leo walked up to Piper, "It means that.."  
  
"It means what?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo kissed Piper "I means what?" Piper whisper to Leo, he said nothing and kissed her again, Piper ran her fingers through his hair stopped at the base of his head and deepened the kiss.  
  
"I love you," Leo said as he pulled away from her, Piper pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Piper said in between kisses.  
  
They carried on kissing until Piper pushed him onto the bed and then Leo stopped. "What is wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"We can not do this," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Why? We are married," Piper asked confused.  
  
"I know that Piper," Leo said as he looked at her, "But I want to make it special, not something we rushed into."  
  
Piper looked at Leo, "I promise I will make it a night you will never forget," Leo said and got up from Piper's bed, he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight," he said and then left.  
  
After Leo left Piper lay on her bed, she was feeling a little bummed, but if he wanted to make is special she was all for that. She had found the man of her dreams..... Well more like her had found her.  
  
Piper got up the next morning to see her husband, he was in the living room talking to some business partners. Piper enter the room as Leo was done talking to them.  
  
"Good morning," Leo said as he walk up to Piper. Piper smiled at him "There is something I want to show you in the garden," Leo said as he took her hand and they walked outside. The grounds were very big, they were at a spot were you could only hear birds singing and feel the sun shining on your skin.  
  
"What was it you wanted to show me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to get you alone," Leo said then he kissed her, it was very passionately "I could not stop thinking about you after I left your room last night," Leo said in between kisses.  
  
"Oh really King," Piper teased and carried on kissing him.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Leo asked.  
  
"No," Piper said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Really," Leo said as he stopped kissing her knowing she was lying "Well I better go, work calls," Leo said as he pulled away from her and turned around to go back.  
  
"No wait!" Piper said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in for another kiss, the passion was to hard for them to control.  
  
Mean while up on the balcony on Milla's room was Daniel and Milla.  
  
"I see your brother is busy," Milla said as her and Daniel spotted the couple in the garden making out.  
  
"Yeah but not for long!" Daniel said, "You know what you have to do." Daniel turned to Milla and they went back into Milla's bedroom.  
  
Back to Leo and Piper "I am going to miss you," Leo said as they pulled away from each other.  
  
"I am going to miss you too," Piper said as they walked arm in arm back home. "I think I better tell Milla I am sorry for my little out burst yesterday."  
  
"Little?" Leo joked.  
  
"That was not my fault."  
  
Piper was making her way to Milla's room, she knocked on the door but no one answer, she open the door only to find Milla and Daniel bonking each other. Piper was shocked!  
  
"Get the hell out!" Milla yelled.  
  
Piper quickly left and ran down stairs then she bumped into Leo.  
  
"Where is the fire?" Leo joked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fire, you were running from some where. Never mind it was just a joke. Have you seen Daniel?"  
  
"Daniel.... No."  
  
"Leo, brother dear," Daniel said from behind Piper, Piper didn't bother to turn around she just held on to Leo's arm.  
  
"Daniel I just wanted to tell you that Cameron Melson is not going to been in town today so there is no use in you going in."  
  
"Well I will just have to find something at home to do," Daniel said looking at Piper  
  
Leo didn't notice his brother's stare at his wife "I have to leave now," Leo said to Piper leaving her alone with Daniel.  
  
"So you like to walk into people's bedroom unannounced?" Daniel said to Piper.  
  
"I am sorry," Piper said as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Well I do not blame you. I mean after all you and my brother sleep in different bedrooms, I would not blame you if you went some were else to get it."  
  
"Excuse me!" Piper said disgusted at Daniel. Daniel just looked at her up and down and this disgusted Piper and she took off.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled as he was about to leave, "Leo!"  
  
"Honey is something wrong?" Leo asked as he walked up to Piper.  
  
"I do not want you to go."  
  
"I know that, but work needs to be done Piper."  
  
"No, you can not leave me here."  
  
"Piper this is you home, I am not leaving you here."  
  
"No, you do not understand. I do not want you to leave me here alone Leo."  
  
"Hey Leo we got some..... Piper!" Andy said, "How are you?"  
  
"I am fine," Piper said as she turned to Andy "How is Prue and the baby?"  
  
"Good. I will have to tell her to visit you sometime."  
  
"I would like that," Piper said.  
  
"Well you could visit her today," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Prue is visiting a friend not far from here," Andy said.  
  
"Well I could arrange someone to pick her up and bring her here, maybe Andy you and you lovely wife can stay for dinner." Leo told Andy.  
  
"All right." Andy said. This made Piper happy knowing she didn't have to be alone in the house with Daniel and Milla around.  
  
\\::::~*~::::// 


	8. Chapter Eight

Thanks to all you people who have taken time to read my story.  
  
I have another one called 'The Bergstroms' I wrote sometime ago. You may have read it at my [ still working on ] Leo & Piper site. I will post it here but I will be rewriting some of the story.  
  
))::::~*~::::((  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"I do not know but he sometimes looking at him scares me," Piper was telling Prue about Daniel as they were out side drinking ice tea while Piper had Anita baby in her arms.  
  
"Have you told Leo?"  
  
"Prue, it is not that important."  
  
"Piper he is your husband and if his brother bothers you that much. Well has he hurt you or anything?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper stayed quite for a while thinking if she should tell Prue about what Daniel did to her in the study some nights ago. "Daniel has not hurt me Prue."  
  
"Well the asshole did ask for your hand in marriage and you were going to marry him."  
  
"It turns out Leo never disagreed to the marriage, Daniel took off. I over heard a conversation the two were having."  
  
"That bastard."  
  
"Well I am glad he did or Leo and I would have never married," Piper said as she smile at her sister.  
  
"So how are things between you and the King?"  
  
"Prefect. I love him and he loves me," Piper said looking up into the sky with a big smile.  
  
A couple of days had gone by and Leo and Daniel were away on business since the morning from the day before and were expected to be back that night. Piper kept herself busy most of the time with Sally, Milla was still there but Piper acted like Milla was invisible and only talked to her when she need to.  
  
It was late and Piper was in the study reading waiting for Leo. She had helped Sally make candles all day which they had a bast doing. While waiting for Leo Piper had fallen asleep.  
  
"Piper," Sally said as she found Piper asleep at Leo's desk.  
  
"Leo."  
  
"No, it's me Sally."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Piper it is late you better go to bed."  
  
"But Leo is not here yet."  
  
"He already home."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yes, he as gone to bed."  
  
"Did he ask for me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Umm, No Piper."  
  
By now Piper was angry, she had been waiting for Leo ever since he left the least he could have done as ask about her. Piper was making her way back to her room, she was so mad at Leo he didn't have a clue what was going to happen to him the next morning.  
  
Piper opened her room door to a surprise. She found red rose petals on the floor leading to her bed cover in them and the room was lit up with candles, the candles that her and Sally had made that day, Piper did wonder why Sally made so many candles.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Leo's voice said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Leo did say he was going to make there first night together special...... Piper felt so special.  
  
Piper turn around to face Leo and kiss him, all the passion for the past two days she try to put in the one kiss. "I take it is a yes" Leo said between kisses.  
  
"Shhh," Piper whisper as she placed her finger on his lips "Just kiss me," Piper whisper to Leo.  
  
Leo carried on kissing Piper, she undid he shirt while his hands made their way to the back of her dress, he untied the ribbon and her dress fell to her ankles. Piper removed Leo's shirt exposing his chest to her as she press her bare body against it. Leo brushed the hair from Piper's neck to her back and kissed her from her neck to her shoulder then he picked her up and placed on the bed of red rose petals. He kissed every inch of her body and then made love to her.  
  
They lay together in each other's arm in the after glow, nothing was said, just being in each others arms was all they needed.  
  
The morning came and Leo was the first one up, he looked at Piper in his arms who was asleep. He stared at her sleeping, even asleep she was still beautiful to him, he thought to himself how lucky he was to have her. He broke out of his train of thoughts when he felt Piper move.  
  
"Good morning," Leo said as he kiss her.  
  
"Good morning," Piper said as she looked up at him "We better get up," Piper said as she return her husband's kiss and was making her way out of bed.  
  
"Not so fast," Leo said as he pulled her back in and pinned her under him, he kissed again from her lips down to her neck, and they made love again that morning.  
  
Down in the hallway Daniel and Milla were going to see Leo, he hadn't come down for breakfast and Daniel need to discuss business matters with his brother. They asked Sally were he was she just comment he must be still asleep, but she knew where he was she just wanted them to find out for themselves.  
  
"Go I will meet you downstairs," Piper said laughing as she kicked Leo out of her room.  
  
Leo was in the hall way still buttoning up his shirt, "Just give me one more kiss," Leo asked Piper who was standing behind her door smiling at him.  
  
"No, now go and get ready so we can have breakfast together."  
  
"One little one," Leo pleaded, "Please, I love you."  
  
"Leo!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Leo turned around to see who was calling him and then Piper shut he door, Leo looked back at her door then back at Daniel and Milla who were heading down the hall.  
  
"Can I help you?" Leo said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"We were just wondering where you were at breakfast," Milla said to Leo.  
  
"I was with Piper."  
  
"We can see that," Daniel said knowing what they were up to.  
  
"Well if you will excuse me I have to get changed," Leo said and then went to his room.  
  
"Your brother's a busy man," Milla said.  
  
"Looks like you are going to have to work your charm on King Leo faster the we thought," Daniel said.  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey I'm glad you people like it. I was trying something new with this story.  
  
I still have a long way to go though :) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)  
  
))::::~*~::::((  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Breakfast was done and Leo was alone in the study. "Your not going to work today are you?" A voice said, Leo looked up to see his beautiful wife.  
  
"It depends."  
  
"It depends what?" Piper asked as she walked up to him.  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist and pulled her in to his chest, "It depends on what you have to give me in exchange."  
  
Piper look up at Leo and smiled "Me," she said qutiely.  
  
"I think I should give up working," Leo said as he kissed her.  
  
"Leo," Milla's voice said from behind.  
  
"What does she want?" Piper thought.  
  
"Milla, how may I help you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Just confirming for the town ball, if you were coming?" Milla asked.  
  
"I just have to asked Piper."  
  
"Ask Piper what?" Piper asked.  
  
"Town ball is in a couple of nights. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
"With you, sure," Piper said as she kissed him in front of Milla.  
  
"I will be there so book me for two people," Leo said.  
  
The ball came, Leo and Piper were there arm in arm. Piper met a lot of people that night, she was introduced as the King's wife, Queen Piper. It wasn't the queen bit she liked it was Leo's wife that she liked, she was his wife and it didn't matter to her if he had everything or nothing, just as long as she was his wife, because she loved him and he loved her.  
  
Leo and Piper had just finished dancing together and were heading off the dance floor. "Leo, I believe we have not had a dance," Milla said from behind, "May I," she asked.  
  
"Sure," Leo said and took her hand  
  
"I believe this dance is mine my sister-in-law" Daniel said as he walked from behind Piper.  
  
Piper turned around to see Daniel's face and was scared, she hated Daniel's guts. She had no idea what to do, she didn't what to make a scene.  
  
"You have to wait in line buddy," a voice told Daniel.  
  
"Andy" Piper said, happy they he had come to her rescue.  
  
"Hi Piper, you promised me the next dances."  
  
"I believe I did."  
  
"Daniel, since my husband is dancing with his sister-in-law why do we not dance?" Prue said with a evil smile. Daniel didn't like the look of Prue's smile but he didn't really want to make a scene so he danced with Prue.  
  
As Piper dance with Andy and Leo dance with Milla, Piper couldn't help but steal looks of her husband, little did she know he was doing the same thing.  
  
The night came to an end and Piper enjoyed herself with her sister there, Daniel didn't bother her at all because he would have had her big sister to deal with and Daniel knew not to play games with Prue from previous run inn's from the past.  
  
Piper and Leo had just come home, they thought the night was still young and decided to take a walk in the garden. "That was fun," Piper said, her and Leo walked arm in arm as Piper rested he head on his shouder.  
  
"It was, was it not."  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Umm."  
  
"I want to tell you something?"  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
Piper stopped and faced her husband, "It is about your brother."  
  
"What about Daniel?"  
  
Piper took a deep breath "It just I over heard a conversation the other day of Daniel's, he is up to something."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You do? What about Milla. Them two seem pretty close."  
  
Leo looked at his wife, "Maybe I should or should not tell you this. I do not know?"  
  
"Should tell me what Leo?"  
  
Leo walked over to the bench and sat down "Come here," Leo said. Piper walked up to him and he pulled Piper in his laps. "Sally told me you were asking about Milla."  
  
"She did?"  
  
Yes. Milla and I grew up together."  
  
"Sally told me you were childhood friends, but then grew apart."  
  
"Well yes and no."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When Milla and I were teenagers, I liked her a lot. I wanted to make her my wife, I was in love with her. She lead me to believe she loved me too, but she only loved me knowing she would become queen one day. I went on years believing we were soul mates."  
  
"Soul mates?"  
  
"Yeah it was so rubbish I picked up in a book I read. She was my first kiss, my first love," Leo paused at looked at Piper, "And the first women I slept with."  
  
"You slept with her!" Piper said has she go off Leo's laps.  
  
"Piper when your young you do things, because you want to know," Leo said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Really! Why is it I save myself for marriage?"  
  
"Piper I know you did and I understand your angry."  
  
"Oh I am beyond that Leo."  
  
"Honey just listen. Milla was my girlfriend for about a couple of years, but she also had her share of other boyfriends through those years we were together. My friends told me about them, but I just refused to belive them. Until I saw it with my own eyes. Milla never knew I found out. I always made excuses of having to go out of town and then we just drifted apart and Milla was history. We are still friends but that is all."  
  
"And you brother?"  
  
"Daniel and Milla are also good friends. When I and Milla were seeing each other she grew very fond of Daniel as a friend. But Daniel was always the wild child out of all of us. He has very expensive taste in women. When father died Daniel inherited his share and wasted it all on women. He wanted more and knew if he was married and had children he would get more. Couple days before his marriage to you one of his weathly lady friends dropped by and he took off with her."  
  
"So you married me because Daniel had taken off. You were cleaning up your brother's mess."  
  
"Well yes, but things did not turn out that way. When I was with Milla I thought I loved her but I was wrong."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I did not really know what love was until I fell in love with you. What I fetl for Milla is nothing compared to what I feet for Piper. There you were a young lady I knew nothing about and I never knew we going to fall in love. The first time we made love different from the other times before with Milla, because I loved you with all my heart, with you is were I belong. The soul mate I thought Milla was, was not her, it was you Piper."  
  
By now tears ran down Piper's cheek "Hey, why are you crying?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper melted into her husband's arms, "I can not believe she did that to you."  
  
"You are crying tears for me?"  
  
Piper looked up at at her husband, "Leo, to know that someone caused you so much pain, brings me pain too. Call it stupid but it is the way I feel."  
  
"Honey, I would not call it stupid. I call it love," Leo said as he kiss her "Knowing that you love me as erased all that pain my life."  
  
Piper smiled at Leo, Leo smiled back at Piper and wiped her tears, he lifted her up in his arms, "Lets go to bed," he said.  
  
"Are we really going to bed?" Piper question with a questioning look.  
  
Leo laughed "Oh yes my dear, after we have a little fun."  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	10. Chapter Ten

))::::~*~::::((  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Six months had gone by and Leo and Piper where still in marital bliss. Milla had moved out but not far and was still over quite a bit, Daniel was still living there. There were a number of times were Piper bumped into Daniel, and he still scared her, but Piper kept them to herself not wanting to bother her husband about it. Piper spent most of her time with Sally or John when Leo wasn't around so Daniel wasn't much of a problem.  
  
It was a beautiful day and Piper was picking flowers while Leo, Sally and John was talking in the garden. As Piper was picking her flowers she felt dizzy, but it came and went so she didn't want to bother Leo with it. She went to grab a couple more flowers and another wave of dizziness hit her but this time she fainted, falling to the ground along with the flowers she had just picked.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled as he ran up to her and pick her up "Piper, honey wake up," but Piper didn't. "Sally get the doctor," Leo demanded. Leo took Piper up to their bedroom and waited for the doctor.  
  
Couple hours went by and Leo, John and Sally were waiting in the hallway for the doctor to come out. "What taking him so long?" Leo asked worried as he was pacing.  
  
"I am sure she is fine," Sally said.  
  
"You do not know that. I do not want to lose her Sally, I love her."  
  
"Leo there are a number of reason why she could have fainted and they all do not lead to death," John said. Just then the doctor opened the door.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Leo demanded.  
  
"She going to be fine, but she is going to need rest," the doctor said.  
  
"Do you know what caused this doctor?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said and then looked at Leo "Your wife is pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god that is good news," Sally said then she hugged Leo. "You are going to be a father."  
  
"Congratulation," John said.  
  
Leo was speechless. "You may see her now," the doctor said.  
  
"I will leave you two to have a moment alone and show the doctor out," Sally said.  
  
"I will help you," John said as he followed Sally and the doctor.  
  
Leo walked into the room to see Piper still sleeping, he walked over to her and brush her forehead and kissed her "I love you," he said.  
  
Piper stirred a little, her eyes flickered open to see the sight of her loving husband. "Honey you all right?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper nodded, then a confused look came across her face, "How did I get here?"  
  
"You fainted and I brought you here."  
  
"I fainted?"  
  
"Yes," Leo took a deep breath and smiled at Piper. "I have something to tell you Piper," Leo said as he sat on her bed "Honey, your pregnant, we are going to have a baby."  
  
A look of surprised came to Piper face, Piper sat up "What, did you say were going to have a baby?"  
  
Leo nodded. Piper cover her mouth with her fingers, "Oh we are going to have a baby Leo," she said as she smile. Leo smiled back at her. "Leo I am so happy, thank you" Piper said as she hugged him.  
  
Leo and Piper pulled away from each other, Leo placed his palm on Piper's cheek "I should be thanking you. I am so lucky to have you Piper. I love you," Leo said as he kissed her.  
  
"Are you done?" Sally said as she walked into the room. Leo and Piper both looked up at her "I guess you are," Sally said as she went over to Piper. "Move over Leo. Honey you have no idea how happy we are, soon there will be the sound of little feet around here. It has been years since we had a baby around. Oh I am so looking forward to this," Sally said as she hugged Piper.  
  
"You have know idea how happy I am," Piper said.  
  
Leo ordered Piper to spend the rest of the day in bed to rest until dinner time. It was dinner time Leo and Piper both headed downstairs, to Piper's surprise her mother and sisters including Prue and Andy were there, and so was Daniel and Milla.  
  
Piper and Leo both sat down to have dinner with their guest. "So what was it you called us here for Leo?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well Piper and I have some news," Leo said as he smiled at Piper and held her hand.  
  
"Well spill!" Phoebe said from her seat.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, "You want me to tell them?" Leo asked. Piper smiled at her husband.  
  
"Hello, we are waiting!" Phoebe yelled then Patty gave her daughter quick look that shut her up.  
  
"Well the news is Piper and I are having a baby. We are going to become parents."  
  
Prue was the first one to say something, "Oh this is great news!"  
  
"Oh darling this is good news!" Patty said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I am going to be an aunt again!" Paige said.  
  
"And me too!" Phoebe added.  
  
"I finally get to be an aunt!" Prue said.  
  
"And now I am going to be an uncle. Congratulation Leo, Piper," Andy said as he shook Leo's hand.  
  
"Daniel" Leo said looking at his younger brother, "You are going to be an uncle."  
  
"I guess that is good news, is it not Daniel?" Milla butted in.  
  
"I guess it is. Leo, Piper congratulations," Daniel said.  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Well I was gonna cut the pregnancy out of my fiction because I couldn't really think of much to write. Since you guys want it in the fiction I added it in. I'll try my best to fit Daniel in some where in the next chapter revealing a bit more of what he and lovely Milla are up to for all you Daniel & Milla LOVERS!  
  
I also have to thank a couple of friends who helped me me with this chapter :)  
  
))::::~*~::::((  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It was late and Piper was in bed waiting for Leo, he had not come home yet from work.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Piper yelled at Leo as soon has he entered their bedroom.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Oh do not Piper me! You-you-you- KING!"  
  
"Honey have I done something wrong?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Do not call me honey!"  
  
"Honey."  
  
"I told you not to honey me."  
  
"Sorry, Piper what did I do wrong?"  
  
"Wrong! I have to tell you what you did wrong!"  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Piper went to the closet and grabbed as much of Leo's clothes as she could and headed to the door. "Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked.  
  
"You want to stay out, then stay out!" she yelled as she threw his clothes out in the hallway.  
  
"What are you talking about Piper?"  
  
"YOU! You are never home! You would rather be out doing what ever you do when you say you are at work, you look at other women... and.... and you are never at home!"  
  
"Honey you just said that."  
  
"I am not finished!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I was saying you are never at home...... and .... you do not love me anymore," Piper said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Leo pulled his wife to his chest and hugged her, "I love you Piper."  
  
"Really, you still love me Leo?" Piper asked as she looked up at her husband.  
  
"Piper why would you think I do not love you anymore?"  
  
"Because I am fat and unattractive."  
  
Leo laughed, "Well you are fat." Piper gave her husband a quick look. "But only because I did this to you." Leo lifted Piper up and carried her to the bed and lay her down. "I think you look very beautiful pregnant, maybe I should get you pregnant more often."  
  
Piper blushed, "You really think so?" Piper asked.  
  
"Think so, I know so," Leo said as he kissed Piper.  
  
"Oh I have to get your clothes from the hallway," Piper said as she was getting up to get his clothes but before she could Leo stopped her.  
  
"It is fine honey, I will get them myself," Leo said. Leo walked into the hallway to grab his clothes Piper threw out.  
  
"You and the lady had a fight?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yes but this time she tried to kick me out saying I did not love her anymore."  
  
"It is the hormones Leo"  
  
"You mean I have to put up with this till the baby is born?"  
  
"Something like that," Sally said as she handed Leo the last of his clothes, "Well goodnight Leo."  
  
"Goodnight Sally."  
  
Leo walked into the room and dumped his clothes in the closet. "Oh no King Leo, you are not going to throw those in there you are going to fold them!" Piper said with a duster in her hand.  
  
"Piper what are you doing with a duster?"  
  
"Cleaning, this room is a mess. You would think pigs live here."  
  
"Piper this is our bedroom."  
  
"I know and to think we sleep here," Piper said as she started to rearrange everything in Leo's closet. "Leo no sleeping, do some sweeping."  
  
"Honey can we do this in the morning."  
  
"No, we have the rest of this house to clean in the morning."  
  
"Piper it is Sunday tomorrow, we sleep in on Sunday mornings"  
  
"Not anymore Leo, we have to clean this house before the baby arrives."  
  
"Piper you are not due for another four months."  
  
"Leo the more time you spend talking the less time you get to sleep."  
  
"It is just hormones," Leo reminded himself. "Piper what are these?" Leo asked as he pick up a pair of mint green and orange booties.  
  
"Oh, Ma made those for the baby Leo."  
  
"These Piper?" Piper nodded. "No child of mine is going to be wearing orange and mint green booties Piper."  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Piper said upset and about to cry.  
  
"Honey what did you know?" Leo asked confused as he hugged her.  
  
"You hate my mother."  
  
"I hate your mother? No honey I love your mother and I love these booties, I really do, in fact I would not mind wearing them myself."  
  
"Really," Piper said as she pulled away from Leo, "I will ask Ma to make you a pair. I am sure she would not mind."  
  
"What did I say that for!" Leo thought with his wife in his arms.  
  
"Leo wake up," Piper said to her husband, they were at the breakfast table having breakfast, well Leo was trying to catch up on some sleep.  
  
"Piper no more cleaning please," Leo pleaded.  
  
"Do not worry the cleaning has all been done."  
  
"Really!" Leo said as he shoot out of his sleep. Piper laughed at her husband.  
  
Breakfast was done and Leo was heading out of the dinning room. "Where are you going?" Piper asked.  
  
"I am going to take a nap Piper."  
  
"But I thought we could do something together?"  
  
Leo walked over to his wife and took her hand and headed up the stairs with her, "You can take a nap with me."  
  
"But I am not tired Leo," Piper said walking behind him  
  
"You will be Piper," Leo said, then he lifted her in his arms and headed for the bedroom.  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sorry I didn't update in the past couple of days. I was busy :)  
  
Sorry I couldn't think more to write about Piper being pregnant, but don't worry this isn't the only time she in gonna be pregnant ;)  
  
Another thing how many of you people are pissed over the break up of Leo & Piper! If there was no law against killing I would kill Brad Kern & Aaron Spelling! I only watch the show because of Holly Marie Combs and Brian Krause, they have such great chemistry together it's so cute. Oh and not to forget Wyatt is so cute too.  
  
))::::~*~::::((  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Leo would you stop it. I am pregnant not invalid," Piper said to Leo as they were outside enjoying the sun, Piper was near the end of her pregnancy.  
  
Piper then looked at Leo and smiled, "What are you smiling at?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing," Piper said trying not to laugh as she walked away from Leo.  
  
"Piper wait for me you might......"  
  
Piper cut Leo off, "That is it I am going to kill if you treat me like some prized possession."  
  
Leo walked up to Piper and wrapped his arms around her, "Can I not take care of my wife and child?" he asked as he kissed her.  
  
"Honey there is amount of it I can take and you.. Ow."  
  
"What is wrong Piper?" Leo asked worried.  
  
Piper placed her hand on her stomach, "Your child just kicked me." Leo broke into a smile, Piper looked at her husband and smiled at him too, she took his hand and placed it on her belly "Can you feel that?"  
  
Leo's eye widen in surprise "That is my baby," he said. Leo kneed down until he was faced with Piper's stomach. "Hey little one, what are you doing to your mother?" Leo said to her stomach, Piper laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Brother dear," Daniel said from behind Leo.  
  
Piper and Leo both looked up at Daniel "Daniel what is it I can do for you?" Leo asked as he stood up.  
  
"I just came to ask about the Cameron account," Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes. About that, you will have to go on your own. Piper is towards the end of her pregnancy so I will be staying here with her."  
  
"All right, that is fine with me," Daniel said and he left.  
  
"Are you staying home?" Piper asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, I can not think of any were else I would rather be," Leo said as he kissed his wife.  
  
Couple weeks had gone by and Leo and Piper spent every minute of it together. Right now Leo and Piper were asleep in their bed snuggle close to each other.  
  
"Leo," Piper said trying to wake her husband up, "Leo," she said again.  
  
"Umm," Leo said still asleep.  
  
"Honey, I think it is time," Piper said meaning the baby was ready to meet their parents.  
  
"Time for what Piper?" Leo asked still asleep, then Leo instantly got up and looked at Piper, "Honey is it the baby?"  
  
"Yes, Leo I think I am in labor."  
  
"You stay here," Leo said as he kissed Piper on the forehead and got out of bed. He quickly got dressed and ran down the hall to get Sally.  
  
"Sally!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Leo?" Sally said as she got out of bed.  
  
"It is Piper, she is in labor."  
  
"I will get the mid wife," Sally said.  
  
Sally, Leo and the mid wife were in the room with Piper. Leo sat on the bed next to Piper as Sally kept wiping the sweat off Piper's forehead trying to keep her cool. It was morning and Piper had been in labor well over eight hours.  
  
"Think Piper soon we will get to met our baby," Leo whispered to Piper in hope to comfort her as he rubbed her back.  
  
"King Leo I think you should wait outside, this is no place for a man," the mid wife said in disgust  
  
"How can you say that. This is my baby too," Leo looked at Piper who was all sweaty and tired, "I want to be there to hear my child's first cries."  
  
The mid wife just ignore Leo and carried on her work "Piper, I do not push yet."  
  
"When then?" Piper asked breathless.  
  
"Soon, but not now," the mid wife said.  
  
"Piper I am sure it will not be long," Sally said trying her best to comfort Piper too.  
  
"Ahh!" Piper yelled in pain.  
  
"Breathe Piper, breathe, " Sally said as Leo continue to rub Piper's back.  
  
The contraction was finished and Piper rested her head back on Leo's shoulder. "Piper on the next one push," the mid wife told.  
  
Piper grabbed on to Leo's hand as she pushed. She grabbed on to his hand really tight, Leo knew she was in so much pain. "Is there anything we can give her to soften the pain?" Leo asked.  
  
"Child birth is painful sir, but you would not know because you are a man," the mid wife told Leo. Leo looked at his wife in pain, he just wished then he never had got Piper pregnant in the first place, but now it was too late the deed was done.  
  
"Just one more push Piper!" the mid wife yelled. Piper push with all she had left in her body.  
  
Couple minutes later Leo and Piper both heard the screams of their new born child, "Congratulation. You have a baby boy," the mid wife announced.  
  
Leo stood up to hold his son in his arms. He walked over to Piper and placed their little boy in her arms. "Our little miracle," Piper said to Leo.  
  
Leo kissed Piper on the forehead, "You two thought of the name for the little one?" Sally asked as she looked at the couple with the baby.  
  
"Well Phoebe and Paige had a list of names," Piper said.  
  
"Well it looks like the little guy is going to be named by his aunts," Leo said. Piper look up at Leo and smiled. "I have something for you." Leo pulled out a sapphire ring and presented it to Piper. "This ring is to mark the birth of our son," Leo said. In the band of the ring it said 'I Love You Piper.' Leo slipped the ring on Piper finger and kissed her again.  
  
Sally was heading to the kitchen to start on the days meals until she bumped into Daniel "Sally what is going on?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Did you not know. Piper had the baby. A baby boy." Sally then left to start her work.  
  
"Dam it, she had a baby boy. Now I will never become King!"  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Not wanting to give to much away but Leo & Piper will get back together on Charmed but it's gonna take sometime. So I guess I can still hang in there. I think Brad Kern wants to tease us for a while then BANG! they will be together and make up for lost time *wink wink* I just hope this season is more about Leo & Piper and Wyatt because I really getting sick and tire of Phoebe. (Sorry Phoebe fans)  
  
Well back to Piper and King Leonardo.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
))::::~*~::::((  
  
"You are a big boy now," Piper said has she picked up her son off her bedroom floor. Matthew, Leo and Piper's son was 18 months now and walking.  
  
"There is my boy," Leo said as he walked into the bedroom. "I am off to work now. I will see both of you when I get home," Leo said as he kissed Piper.  
  
"Dad da," little Matthew yelled from Piper's arms.  
  
"Oh yes I am going to miss you too Matthew." Leo took Matthew out of Piper's arms. "I should take you to work son and teach you the family business now."  
  
"I do not think so Mr. Wyatt," Piper butted in. "Well it is nap time Matthew, and your Daddy has to go to work," Piper said has she kissed her husband and took Matthew out of his arms.  
  
"Now how can I go to work after that," Leo joked kissing Piper back. "Bye," he said and then left.  
  
Moments later Milla walked into the room as Piper was lying Matthew in his crib. "Piper, have you seen Leo?"  
  
Piper looked out the window to see Leo was gone, "Leo has gone to town on business."  
  
Milla walked over to the crib to see Matthew asleep. "This baby could have been mine," Milla said.  
  
"How? You never loved Leo."  
  
"Oh so that is what Leo thinks. Leo and I were together for two years."  
  
"Milla I already know about you and Leo. Leo told me about it a while after we got married."  
  
"And he told you I never loved him?" Piper didn't answer Milla, what ever Milla and Leo had was between them and Piper thought it was not her place to say anything. "But I did love him! I should have married him not you. I do not know who the hell you think you are, but I should have been the queen not YOU!" Milla yelled.  
  
"Milla please be quite, you will wake Matthew up."  
  
"I do not care!"  
  
"Please Milla."  
  
"Piper using a little boy because you can not stand up to me."  
  
"Milla I do not want to fight."  
  
"So is that why you never told Leo about Daniel."  
  
"That is none of your business!"  
  
"Oh you have a smart mouth on you tramp," Milla spat. Piper slapped Milla across the face. "If you want to play it that way bitch, then lets play," Milla said as she slapped Piper back. The fight got a bit out of control and before Milla knew it she had pushed Piper out the window.  
  
"Oh my god what have I done!" Milla said in shook as she looked out the window to see Piper lying there.  
  
"Daniel! Daniel!" Milla yelled down the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" Daniel said has she found Milla with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"It is Piper. We were fighting and she fell out the window," Milla cried.  
  
Daniel ran to look out the window to see Piper body lying on the ground and Matthew screaming in his crib "We have to get rid of her body," Daniel said has he turned to Milla who was still in tears.  
  
A while later, "You have a strong set of lungs," Sally said as she pick up a screaming Matthew from his crib. "Where is your mother? Piper!" Sally yelled looking for Piper, but Sally could not find Piper.  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kelly love your reviews they bring a smile to my face every time I read them, so I updated as soon as I could for you. And for all you others too :)  
  
)):::~*~::::((  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
A couple days later, "Come on Max," Glen yelled to his horse as they were riding in the field. Then all of a sudden something caught Glen's eye. Glen walked towards the brush to find a lady unconscious. He picked her up and raced back home.  
  
"Cole! Cole!" Glen yelled as he came home.  
  
"Glen, and who is she?" Cole asked as Glen carried the lady upstairs.  
  
"I do not know. I found her near the brushes in Meldfield. I think she has been there for a couple of days."  
  
"I will get Mary," Cole said and left.  
  
Some hours has passed by, Cole and Glen were downstairs waiting to find out who the women was upstairs. Then they heard foot steps.  
  
"Mary," Cole said.  
  
"Cole,"  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"It looks like she fell. She is resting right now."  
  
"Did you find out who she is?" Glen asked.  
  
"Well I saw she had a wedding ring on, an expensive one. Her husband must be wealthy. She had another ring on that had her name on it, Piper."  
  
"Piper, weird name," Cole commented.  
  
"There is something else," Mary said.  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
"The lady is with child. As far as I can tell the baby is fine. I will know more when she wakes up, I will stay with her till then."  
  
A couple hours later Piper came to. She woke up to see 3 strangers looking at her. "Piper, Piper," Mary said.  
  
Piper sat up moving to the top of the bed. "Who are you people?" Piper asked.  
  
"My brother Glen found you in Meldfield," Cole said. Piper just looked at Cole. "Piper?" he called.  
  
"Piper can you tell us were you are from?" Mary asked.  
  
"I am... I.." Piper looked Mary, "I do not know."  
  
"Well can you tell us anything about you Piper?" Cole asked.  
  
Piper stayed quite for a while, "I do not remember where I am from or who I am. My name must be Piper because you people keep calling me that," Piper said has tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"It is all right," Cole told her. Cole looked at his brother and Mary signaling them to meet in the hall.  
  
In the hallway, "She is suffering from memory loss," Cole said.  
  
"How long will that last?" Glen asked.  
  
"We do not know. Weeks, months, years or maybe forever."  
  
"Forever? The lady is having a baby," Glen said.  
  
"We have to tell her," Mary said.  
  
"We do, in the mean time she can stay here with us," Cole said.  
  
-::::~*~::::-  
  
"It has been two days!" Leo yelled.  
  
"We are doing all we can to find her King Leo," one of the knights said.  
  
"Well you are doing a bloody dam good job of it!"  
  
"Daniel were did you dump her body?" Milla whispered to Daniel after they witnessed Leo's out burst.  
  
"Do not worry. I dumped her in the brushes in Meldfield," Daniel told Milla  
  
"What if the knights look for her there?"  
  
"They will not because I am searching Meldfield. No one is going to find her body."  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Six months later, "You are home boys. Lunch will be ready soon," It had been six months and Piper still couldn't remember anything. All she knew was she was married and expecting her and her husband's child or was it not her husband's child? She wondered.  
  
"What is wrong Piper?" Glen asked.  
  
"I was just thinking," Piper said as she sat down to have lunch with Cole and Glen.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Cole asked.  
  
"My husband. Maybe I did something bad, that is why he has not come looking for me."  
  
"You Piper. You are such a wonderful person I do not think so," Cold said smiling at Piper. "Hey Glen remember Leonardo Wyatt?"  
  
"You mean King Leonardo Wyatt,"  
  
"Word has it his wife died."  
  
"That is sad," Piper said.  
  
"Leo and I were friends in collage. We have not seen each other in years though. Poor man, he had a son with the lady," Cole said.  
  
"When did she die?" Glen asked  
  
"Not sure, maybe sometime during the week because her funeral is tomorrow."  
  
\\::::~*~:::://  
  
Leo was in the study looking out the window, "Leo," Sally said as she walked in. Leo turned around to face her, "Leo you did the right thing."  
  
"How is it the right thing Sally. We do not know if she is dead."  
  
"Leo it has been six months. We had to put her soul to rest for her family and most importantly for your son Leo."  
  
While later two year old Matthew came running into the study with Milla "Daddy," Matthew yelled jumping into his father arms. Leo hugged the little boy as tears escaped his eyes with thoughts of Matthew's mother.  
  
\\::::~*~:::://  
  
"I am not sure. How about Anthony if the baby is a boy?" It was the afternoon and Piper and Cole were in the living room drinking tea talking about the baby that was due in two months time.  
  
"Anthony Piper? I like the name Charles."  
  
"Charles. Not my type."  
  
"I have one you will like."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Cole."  
  
Piper laughed at Cole's choice for the baby's name. "Cole I am really grateful for what you have done for me and my baby."  
  
"Do not worry about it Piper. I am sure you would do the same if it were me." Piper smiled at Cole.  
  
"Well what happens of my baby turns out to be a little girl?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well how is Arden?"  
  
"Melinda," Piper said out of the blue.  
  
"Melinda, that is a nice name," Cole said.  
  
"I do not know why I said that."  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Cole, I think I am having a girl"  
  
"How do you know that?" Cole asked.  
  
"I do not know but I have this feeling I guess. A little baby girl called Melinda."  
  
"Well I do like the name Melinda."  
  
\\::::~*~::::// 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Here is a extra Chapter for those of you who couldn't wait :)  
  
I know what you guys are thinking I have gone Brad Kern styles by breaking Leo & Piper apart. I'm just so lucky I live in New Zealand so I don't have to worry about one of you guys hunting me down and killing me, but then again knowning you people you will find away :o I know I would :p  
  
\\::::~*~:::://  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
A year had gone by and Leo had devoted his time into working. He had cut everyone out of his life and drowned himself into his work.  
  
"Leo I think you need to take a break."  
  
"Andy I have deadlines to meet, I do not have time to take breaks."  
  
"God dam it Leo! Are you listening to yourself! Everyday it is work! work! work!"  
  
"Andy I know you have a wife and child to take care of. If you want to go home, go."  
  
"Leo you still have a son! Can you not see what you are doing to him. He has lost his mother, and now it looks like he his losing his father too!"  
  
That night when Leo reached home he went straight to his son's room. He saw his little boy fast asleep. It reminded him how when he use to wake before Piper and he spent the time looking at her sleeping form until she woke up.  
  
"Daddy," three year old Matthew said as Leo was about to leave his son's room.  
  
"Matthew."  
  
Matthew got out of bed and walked over to his father and grabbed his hand. "Daddy can I sleep with you tonight?" Matthew asked.  
  
Leo lifted Matthew into his arms, "Sure, I would like that."  
  
It was the morning and Matthew was the first one up. Leo woke up when he could feel his son jumping on the bed. "What are you doing?" Leo said as he grabbed Matthew and tickled him. Matthew yelled out in laughter. "You laugh just like your Mommy use to Matthew."  
  
"Daddy, Why can I not remember Mommy?"  
  
"You were a baby when Mommy died Matthew."  
  
"How did Mommy die daddy?"  
  
Leo pull his son close to him and hugged him tight. "I do not know Matthew." Just then Leo had made a promise to himself to devoting the rest of his life to raising his only child.  
  
"Melinda honey eat your breakfast," Piper said to her ten month old daughter.  
  
Melinda began to laugh. Piper turned around to see Cole and Glen there. "Good morning Princess," Glen said as he kissed Melinda.  
  
"Is some one not eating her food?" Cole said has he made faces at Melinda making her laugh even more.  
  
"Coooo..... Coo...leeeeee," were the sounds that came out of Melinda's month.  
  
"What did you just say beautiful?" Cole asked. "Piper, I think Melinda just said my name."  
  
Melinda pointed at Cole, "Cooolee."  
  
"She did," Glen said "Sweetheart can you say Glen."  
  
"Hey, Melinda darling it is not Cole, it is Uncle Cole and Uncle Glen," Piper said.  
  
Cole and Glen laughed at Piper, "Uncle Cole is going to feed Princess Melinda her breakfast," Cole said as he grabbed the bowl out of Piper's hand.  
  
"Uncle Cole you do have to go to work you know," Piper said.  
  
"With a honey like Melinda at home. I should give up working."  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was just joke Piper. I can not give up work or who is going to feed all four of us."  
  
"It was not that. I... Never mind."  
  
\\::::~*~:::://  
  
"Uncle Devon, what brings you here?" Leo asked as he came downstairs to find his Uncle over.  
  
"Leo my son. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine thank you."  
  
"Where is my naughty little grandson."  
  
"I put him down for a nap."  
  
"It must be hard looking after him?"  
  
"Well Uncle Devon he is my son and Sally helps me out, as so does Daniel and Milla."  
  
"Milla how is that young lady?"  
  
"I am good Uncle Devon," Milla said as she walked into the living room and took a set next to Leo.  
  
"Uncle Devon!" Matthew yelled run into his great uncle's laps.  
  
"Matthew, Give you great uncle a kiss," Uncle Devon said. "I see a lot of you in him Leo."  
  
"Really I see Piper's eyes in him though. He is the only thing I have left of her."  
  
"Leo have you thought about getting married again?" Uncle Devon asked.  
  
"Married? I lost my wife."  
  
"Leo that was two years ago. Matthew is growing and he needs a mother."  
  
"Uncle Devon Matthew has a mother, Piper."  
  
"Son it was had."  
  
"I do not wish to discuss this." Leo said as he walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every road had a rainbow  
  
Every wish had a star  
  
Every tear had a shoulder to cry on  
  
And every night had guitars  
  
But every fools a lonely  
  
And such a fool am I  
  
Cause every night I think of you  
  
And every night I die  
  
Is there life after love?  
  
Something's certain and something's I'm sure of  
  
Like angles in heaven and god up above  
  
Is there life after love?  
  
- Life after Love - by Shania Twain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was later that night and Leo was in his room looking out the window. He spotted the garden that use to be Piper's. John still planted Poppies there, he planted them to remind him of Piper's beauty. Every time Leo looked at the garden he swore he had just seen Piper there picking the Poppies like she always did. She always picked them to put on his desk in the study. Leo turn around to see his son fast asleep on his bed looking so peaceful. "Leo," a voice said.  
  
Leo turned around to see Milla standing there. "He looks so peaceful does he not?" she said.  
  
"Looks just like his mother when I use to wake up before her just to watch her sleep."  
  
"Leo have you thought about what Uncle Devon said?"  
  
"You mean marriage. My heart only belongs to one person that is Piper."  
  
"What about Matthew? He needs a mother Leo."  
  
"He has Sally and you."  
  
"Leo I love Matthew. But I also want to get married one day and have a family of my own. I will not be here all the time for Matthew."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo I think you know what I mean."  
  
Leo looked down at his son and then back up at Milla, "I do not know what to do."  
  
"Do what you think is right Leo."  
  
"I made a promise to myself that everything I did I did for Matthew. Maybe it is time I gave him a mother."  
  
\\::::~*~:::://  
  
A/N Sorry to leave you guys hanging, wait until tomorrow :p 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Oh My! some of you people are really upset!  
  
Well sorry I'm not going to change the story I had already wrote the next 3 chapters and I want the story heading the way it is.  
  
Well enjoy?  
  
)):::::~*~:::::((  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
A month had gone by and it was announced that Leo was to marry again. He was to marry Milla.  
  
"You seem happy for a women getting married for money," Daniel said to Milla.  
  
"I am not marrying Leo for his money, I love him."  
  
"You love him," Daniel said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes Daniel I do. It took me years to realize it but I love your brother with all my heart."  
  
"You are kidding me?"  
  
"Did you want to see me Daniel?"  
  
"No, I just thought I would just come and say hello."  
  
Daniel had returned home. He was angry, angry and jealous of Leo's marriage to Milla, because even Daniel the bastard had found love and it was Milla.  
  
"Brother dear, where are you off too?" Daniel asked Leo.  
  
"Riding, I have not done it in a long time. Matthew is spending the weekend with his grandmother Patricia I thought I would take this time to go riding."  
  
"These will look beautiful in the living room," Piper said has she was picking wild flowers in Meldfield not far from were Glen had found her two years ago. Suddenly Piper heard a gun shot. Next thing she saw was a man fall off his horse, she saw another man with a gun and quickly hid behind the bushes.  
  
"Rest in peace with your beloved," the man with the gun said and then left.  
  
Piper stayed quite behind the bushes until she thought it was safe to come out. She ran to the wounded man who was unconscious. She grabbed his horse and took him home with her.  
  
"Cole! Glen!" Piper yelled as she got home.  
  
Cole came to see Piper with Melinda in his hands "Piper you are home."  
  
"Cole a man was shot near Meldfield."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I have brought him back on his horse."  
  
"Horse? Since when did you ride horses?" Cole asked.  
  
"I do not know. It just came to me. Maybe it was something I use to do before."  
  
"Here you take Melinda, and I will take this man you brought home upstairs." Piper took one year old Melinda from Cole as he left to get the dying man.  
  
"Did you see who shot him?" Cole asked has Piper entered the room with bandages and lotion.  
  
"No I did not. I hid in the bushes before the man saw me."  
  
"Piper the man in here is the King."  
  
"You mean your friend Leonardo Wyatt."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Should we inform his family?"  
  
"No Piper. It could have been one of his family who did this. Lets just let who ever did this think he is really dead."  
  
"Well your the boss," Piper said as she cleaned Leo up and changed his clothes.  
  
A Week had gone and Leo hadn't woken up yet. Melinda was walking now and she love running around the house. What caught her attention more was the man lying in the bed who seem to be sleeping forever.  
  
Melinda had made her way to Leo's room, Piper was down in the kitchen cooking dinner. Leo finally woke up from his sleep, he got up to see a little Melinda looking at him from the doorway.  
  
"Hello," Leo said to Melinda.  
  
Melinda walked closer towards Leo. "Melinda," she heard Cole call out her name. Cole walked into the room to find Melinda there.  
  
"Here you are sweetheart," Cole said as he picked Melinda up into his arms, then he notice Leo was up. "Leo."  
  
"Cole? Is that you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes it still me," Cole joked. "You all right, you were shoot."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Do you know who by?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, I do not know." Leo looked at Melinda in his arms. "It has been a long time Cole. I see you have children."  
  
Cole looked at Melinda in his arms "Who Melinda. She not my daughter, she is a friend's daughter. It is dinner time for Princess and her mother asked me to bring her down to her." Leo smiled "Hey listen Leo. Your welcome to stay here."  
  
"Thank you Cole but I think I better get home," Leo said as push the covers off him and sat up.  
  
"What happens if the person who tried to kill you realizes you are not dead and tries again."  
  
"I have a little boy at home. He as lost his mother, I do not want him to think he as lost his father too."  
  
"Cole!" Piper yelled.  
  
"I am in here."  
  
"Melinda sweetheart it is time for dinner." Piper said as she walked in to Cole to get Melinda. Then she notice Leo was up. "I see you are awake." Leo just looked at Piper.  
  
"Leo," Cole said as he notice Leo staring at Piper.  
  
"Piper," the word escaped his lips. "Piper," he said again.  
  
Piper and Cole looked at each other. "Leo do you know this women?" Cole asked.  
  
"Piper is that really you?" Leo asked as he tried to stand up but his wound on the side of his stomach wouldn't let him.  
  
Piper helped Leo sit down, "You have to sit down your wound has not healed yet."  
  
Leo looked up at Piper who was sitting next to him, "Piper you are not dead?" He said as he placed his hand on her cheek to feel if she was real.  
  
"I am sorry but I do not know who you are," Piper told Leo.  
  
"Piper it is me, Leo."  
  
"I know that you are Leonardo Wyatt the King."  
  
"Piper, I am your husband."  
  
Piper looked at Cole who had Melinda in his arms. "Leo are you saying Piper is your wife?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes Piper and I are married, we have a son, Matthew." Leo looked at Piper, "And then one day you just disappeared."  
  
Cole handed Melinda over to Piper. "Leo, if you are my husband then this is your daughter," Piper said has she handed Melinda over to Leo.  
  
Leo took the child into his arms and looked at Cole and Piper with a confused look.  
  
"My brother Glen found Piper unconscious in the bushes near Meldfield two years ago," Cole explained.  
  
"When I woke up I could not remember who I was or where I was from," Piper said as she looked at Leo. "I then found out I was pregnant with Melinda." Leo looked at the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Hey were is everyone!" Glen yelled and walked into the room. "King Leo you are up."  
  
"Boy do I have news for you Glen," Cole told his brother.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"That for the past couple of years the Queen was living with us."  
  
"You have lost me brother."  
  
"Leo is Melinda's father. Him and Piper are married."  
  
)):::::~*~:::::(( 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

))::::~*~::::((  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"I will get it Prue!" Phoebe yelled as she went to answer the door at her sister's house.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Trudeau, my name is Cole Turner," Cole said to Phoebe, as it was him knocking at the door.  
  
"Sorry you have mistaken. I am not Mrs. Trudeau, I am her younger sister."  
  
"Please forgive me Miss?"  
  
"Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell, I will get my sister."  
  
"Yes may I help you," Prue asked Cole at the door.  
  
"Mrs. Trudeau, My name is Cole Turner and I wish to talk with your husband."  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Turner but me and my husband have some matters to attend. Maybe if you come by later."  
  
"I am sure I can do that."  
  
))::::~*~::::((  
  
"Now I will have everything I have wanted!" Daniel said.  
  
"I knew it was you! You did something to Leo!" Milla yelled at Daniel.  
  
"I do not know what your a talking about."  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Look Milla I did not do anything to my brother, it is just luck playing into my hands."  
  
"I know you did Daniel! You bastard!"  
  
"That is not very lady like Milla."  
  
Daniel walked into the living room to find Piper's family and his family there. They were all present for the reading of King Leo's will. It had been two weeks, everyone believed he was dead.  
  
"Daniel my son." Uncle Devon said.  
  
"Uncle Devon."  
  
"Well is looks like you will be in charge now when you become Matthew's guardian."  
  
"Yes I will. Poor little boy, he is only three years old and has lost both his mother and father."  
  
"Would everyone please be seated."  
  
"Mr. Turner what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked Cole.  
  
"Miss. Halliwell. I am here on behalf of my firm to read the King's will."  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said and then took a seat.  
  
"Well good morning everyone. I am Cole Turner, I am here to read King Leonardo Wyatt's will," Cole said as he pulled out a piece of paper. Cole knew that it had to be someone from Leo's family that pulled the gun on him, he also knew what was in Leo's will which is why he was more the willing to do the reading of the will for his firm. "...........and the King would still take on the care of the Halliwell family. What he owns will all go to his son Matthew Angus (LOL - that was MacGyver's first name too, now you know why he only used his surname MacGyver) Wyatt who will sometime in the future become king. As for Matthew Angus Wyatt's guardians, King Leo as named Mr. & Mrs. Trudeau as Matthew Angus Wyatt's guardians."  
  
"What!" Daniel yelled from his seat as he stood up. Everyone else was shocked in the room thinking Daniel with have been Matthew's guardian.  
  
"It say it right here, that his Sister and Brother-in-law are to become Matthew's guardians when he passed on. The will is dated from six months ago so it is very new," Cole told Daniel.  
  
Mean while back with Leo and Piper, "It is time for a nap little girl," Piper told Melinda.  
  
"What is my little girl doing?" Leo asked as he entered the room.  
  
"She going to be taking a nap and you should be in bed, your wound has not healed yet." Melinda began to cry because she didn't want to nap. Leo walked over to the crib and pick Melinda up and she stopped crying. Leo had spent most of his time with his daughter, they grew a fast and strong bond with each other.  
  
"I feel fine Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Sure, Sure. Well look I am going to start dinner and then after that I will check your wound," Piper said and then left. Leo stayed in the room with Melinda, things had not changed, Piper still couldn't remember anything. To Leo it was a lot like when they first married, two strangers who were married to each other, only this time they had children.  
  
"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asked. Leo had managed to get Melinda to nap and came downstairs to help Piper.  
  
"I came to see if you wanted help?"  
  
"I am finished. I will check your wound now," Piper said. She made her way upstairs and Leo followed.  
  
"Well it seems to be getting better," Piper said as she put a new dressing on Leo's wound. Leo said nothing. "Leo is something wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
"Leo."  
  
"It is just... It pains me to be so close to you but not able to be close to you Piper."  
  
Piper stay quite for a while. "I am sorry," she said.  
  
Leo lay down on the bed, "Do not be sorry Piper, it is not your fault."  
  
Piper laid herself next to Leo facing him, "Will you tell me what it was like before, when we were married?"  
  
Leo looked at Piper and smiled, "We were very happy, we were madly in love with each other," Leo laughed  
  
"And Matthew, our son?"  
  
"Matthew is three years old now. He was a surprise, just like Melinda is I guess." Piper laughed.  
  
"What about my family."  
  
"Your family, their is you mother and you have three sisters Prudence who is married to my good friend Andy and they have a little girl called Anita. Then it is you who is married to me, then Phoebe and Paige who live at home with your mother."  
  
"And my father?"  
  
"Your father left your mother before Paige was born."  
  
"Ma ma," Melinda yelled as she ran into the room.  
  
"Hey what are you doing up, I just put you down for a nap," Leo said as he lifted Melinda onto the bed.  
  
"She has your eyes," Piper said as she looked at Melinda and Leo with their green eyes looking back at her. "Mel, do you not think you have your Daddy's eyes," Piper told her daughter. This was the first time Piper had referred to Leo as Melinda's father.  
  
))::::~*~::::(( 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Cole & Phoebe........ well yes I thought I would add a bit of the other characters into it, like Andy & Prue and Paige & Glen, well maybe. But I won't touch much about them because, well Leo & Piper I find more interesting and know lot about, well it is a Leo & Piper fic.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Cole Melinda is asleep now she should not wake up until later," Piper told Cole. Piper was heading to the market to buy something's for dinner.  
  
"And were is your husband?" Cole asked.  
  
Piper looked at Cole as he referred to Leo as her husband. Piper was uncomfortable being referred to as his wife, she felt like she didn't know him and here she was his wife. "He is outside cutting some firewood."  
  
Piper took her basket and was heading out the front door when she banged into the wall, well she thought it was a wall. "Leo I am sorry I did not see you there."  
  
"That is all right Piper. Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I was just going to the market."  
  
"Where is Mel?"  
  
"She is asleep, I have Cole looking after her."  
  
"Well then I will come to the market with you if you want?" Leo gave her a choice as he knew she was still uncomfortable around him.  
  
"What happens if someone knows who you are. Then everyone will find out you are not dead."  
  
"I do not think people here will recognize me."  
  
Leo and Piper where done at the market and Piper took Leo to Meldfield to get some flowers. "I found you over here," Piper told Leo.  
  
"I use to come riding here with my brother Daniel and my uncle Devon," Leo said as he helped Piper pick some wild flowers.  
  
"You are very helpful Leo." Leo smiled at Piper, for some reason that smile sent little tingles through Piper's body. Piper then notice Leo looking at her and her cheeks turn to a shade of red. "Come on Leo we better get home," Piper said has she put her arm under his and then walked home together.  
  
It was later that night and Piper was looking at Melinda who was asleep. Piper didn't hear Leo walk up behind her. "Is she asleep?" Leo asked. Piper jumped at the sound of his voice, "Sorry I did not mean to scare you." Leo looked at Melinda in the crib, "She looks so peaceful," he said. "Well I am off to bed. Good night Piper," Leo said and left as Piper looked at him leave with a loving smile.  
  
Piper lay down on her bed to attempt to go to sleep but she couldn't because all she could think of was Leo. Her desires were filling her mind, how she so wanted to kiss him, have him hold her, touch her in places were no other man could and make love to her, but she knew she couldn't she didn't know him, she could see he loved her but could she return the same love? She thought. Piper got up she needed to go for a walk to clear her mind. She made her way down to the kitchen only to find Leo there.  
  
"Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing up?" Piper asked.  
  
"I could not sleep. What about you?"  
  
"I could not sleep too, I was going to take a walk."  
  
"To the field?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?"  
  
"Because we would take walks in the garden when one of us could not sleep and you love flowers. I will come with you."  
  
Piper smiled at Leo, she just couldn't say no sorry your the reason I need to get away. The night seemed warm so Leo and Piper didn't bother with getting their coats.  
  
"The flowers smell beautiful at this time of year," Piper said talking about the wild flowers that were growing in the field.  
  
"They have a life of there own blowing so freely in the wind," Leo said he hen turned to Piper as the wind blew through her hair, "It seems like we are the only people in the world," Leo said looking into Piper's eyes.  
  
Piper lean forward and press a kiss on Leo's lips, from a soft kiss it lead to a intense one until they both pulled away to catch their breath. "I am sorry," Piper said and then took off towards home.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled after her, it started to rain, then it was raining heavy and Leo and Piper were both wet. "Piper wait!" Leo said as he caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Piper why are you running away from me? Are you scared of me?"  
  
"Yes," she said not trying to look him in the eye.  
  
"Please do not be scared of me Piper I only want to love you."  
  
"That is it Leo how can stand around when your own wife will not let you touch her because she does not know who she is or who you are."  
  
"Because I love you Piper. I will wait even if it takes forever. I love you Piper and even if you never feel the same way about me again I will still love you."  
  
"I may not remember who you are but my heart does, my mind is just scared," Piper told Leo in the rain, then Piper started to cough.  
  
"Piper are you all right?" Leo asked. Piper nodded still coughing "Piper you do not sound all right to me," Piper grabbed on tight to Leo's arm, Leo knew something was wrong and then Piper collapsed in Leo's arms.  
  
Leo took Piper back to the house, he knew she had a cold so he took her to his room just in case her coughing woke Melinda up. He lit a fire and looked back at Piper lying on his bed. He knew if she kept her clothes on her condition would only worsen. He removed her cloths and covered a blanket over her body, he hung her clothes in front of the fire to dry. Leo pulled out some dry cloths for him to change into, he undid the buttons on his white shirt, he threw it in front of the fire, he then heard Piper coughing again and rush to her side. "Piper," he said.  
  
Piper looked up at Leo, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are home, in my room. You fainted Piper. I will go and make you some tea with honey for your cold."  
  
A while later Leo walked into the room with a cup of honey tea and handed it to Piper as she sat up. "Leo were are my clothes?" She asked.  
  
"They were wet so I took them off. They are in front of the fire drying. Look I will sleep with Melinda since you have a cough you might wake her up if you sleep in the same room as her." Leo got up but before he could leave Piper grabbed his hand.  
  
"Leo please do not leave." Leo looked at Piper confused. "You can stay here with me." Piper said. Leo knew what Piper meant, she wanted him to spend the night with her. "Leo, you are fine with that are you?"  
  
"Yeah Piper, I am." Shirtless and confused Leo slowly got under the covers not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said as she smiled at him next to her.  
  
Piper finished drinking her tea, Leo took the cup out of her hand and placed it on the side table, he then turned to Piper sitting next to him covered in just a blanket. "I am sorry about before Leo."  
  
"It is all right Piper." Leo paused for a while, "Did you mean what you said Piper, that you love me."  
  
Piper looked down to the end of the bed, "Yes Leo, just I have these feelings for you, it is hard to explain." she looked at Leo, "Maybe I have fallen in love with you again."  
  
Leo lead over and kissed Piper, then they moved down into the bed, the kissing starting to get intense like it was in the field before but this time it was leading to one thing they both wanted to give each other. "Are you sure Piper?" Leo asked as he pulled away from her,  
  
"Leo there are a lot of things I am not sure of right now but I am sure of this." Leo smiled at Piper and kissed her and the rest of the night was? Well wild! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

I have a new story called 'Agent DXS-119653' it is a Leo and Piper fic. I'll post soon, make sure you check that out too :)  
  
-::::~*~::::-  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The next morning Piper was awake, she rested her head on her husband's chest who was still asleep, she lay there thinking. A while later Leo was up, he saw Piper who was wake, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. He was happy, well more than happy because his wife was back, back in his arms.  
  
"Good morning," Leo said against her forehead. Piper looked up and smiled at him and rested her head back on his chest, "Is something wrong Piper?" Leo asked when she didn't say a word.  
  
"Leo, why are you still here? I mean if you are the King then you have to go back home."  
  
"It would not be a home without you and Melinda Piper. I do not want to leave without you."  
  
"You do not have to Leo I will go back with you," Piper said has she looked at him.  
  
"You will."  
  
"Yes I will Leo..." Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Leo got up to answer it.  
  
"Leo, Andy Trudeau is here to see you," Cole told Leo.  
  
"I will be down soon."  
  
Leo got dressed and made his way down to the living room to find Andy waiting. "Andy."  
  
Andy turn around instantly to see of what Cole told him was true. "Leo! Leo your still alive!" Andy said in shock.  
  
"It is me Andy."  
  
"I do not understand. What happened and why did you not come back?"  
  
"Someone shot me. Cole thought it would be best if I stayed here just in case who ever shot me would try again if they found out I was not dead."  
  
"Yeah but for how long Leo. Did you realize what this was doing to Matthew? First he losses his mother and now his father."  
  
"Which is why I left him with you and Prue. How is my little boy?"  
  
"He is fine, he is with Prue and Anita visiting their grandmother."  
  
Just then Cole walked in with screaming Melinda. "I think she is screaming for her morning with you Leo," Cole said as he handed Melinda over to Leo. Melinda stopped screaming in Leo's arms.  
  
"It is all right sweetheart," Leo said as he kissed her on the forehead. Cole took a seat with Andy and Leo. Leo looked at Cole "I was just telling Andy..."  
  
"By all means carry on," Cole said.  
  
"Andy I would like you to meet your niece," Leo said.  
  
"Niece?"  
  
"Melinda is my daughter."  
  
"What are you talking about Leo?"  
  
"Piper is not dead, she is still alive."  
  
"What?!?!" Andy said in shock.  
  
"All the time we thought she was dead she was here being looked after by Cole and his brother."  
  
"And the little girl?"  
  
"Piper was pregnant when my brother Glen found her in the bushes near Meldfield, someone put her body there but they did not know she was still alive," Cole said.  
  
"What?" Andy said even more shocked.  
  
"Piper does not remember a thing due to her fall. We believe she fell from somewhere, a building, or even a window, or someone could have pushed her out and they dumped her body in near the field. Since not many people go there they hoped her body would not be found. My brother happened to go riding one morning and found her."  
  
"Prue is going to be happy when she finds out," Andy said.  
  
"That is where you are coming in Andy. Piper, Melinda and I are returning home," Leo said.  
  
"When?" Cole and Andy asked at the same time.  
  
"Piper and I talked about it this morning and she wants to come back home for Matthew. I also think is might help her remember again too."  
  
"Just one thing Leo," Andy said.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"We do it my way."  
  
-::::~*~::::- 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

21. Piper & King Leonardo  
  
Chapter 21  
  
It was a couple days later and Andy had everyone gathered telling them he had some news.  
  
"Andy what is this news? This family has been through enough. I hope you do not have more bad news to bare," Prue asked her husband.  
  
"Do not worry sweetheart everything will be fine," Andy said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.  
  
"Oh my god there he is," Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Who?' Paige asked.  
  
"The cute guy I saw at the will reading and Prue's house, Cole."  
  
"Good evening ladies," Cole said as he winked at Phoebe.  
  
"Oh my god did you see that Paige?"  
  
"Forget him Phoebe, who was the guy he walked in with?"  
  
"That is his brother Glen," Andy injected.  
  
"You seem very happy Andy," Paige said.  
  
"I am and you will see why soon."  
  
"Andy I am set," Cole said from behind.  
  
"You ready?" Leo asked Piper with Melinda in his arms. They were going to meet their family as a family again, but now they had a extra addition, their little girl.  
  
"How is the King and Queen and not to forget my little Princess," Cole said as he came to see the couple.  
  
"I gather you all here because I have some news," Andy was telling everyone.  
  
"Well tell us, we are waiting!" Some angry people said.  
  
"Well I think if I told you people you would not believe me so I am going to show you. Cole!" Andy yelled out.  
  
Seconds later Leo and Piper walked in the room with Melinda in Leo's arms. Faces were shocked, it couldn't be, the people they thought were once dead.  
  
"Piper!" Prue yelled and ran to her sister as Phoebe and Paige followed.  
  
"What the hell," Daniel said to see his brother and wife alive in front of him.  
  
"Piper this is Prudence your sister," Leo told. Prue, Phoebe and Paige gave a confused look. "Piper is suffering from memory loss," Leo told.  
  
"I do not care, all I care is you are back Sis." Phoebe said as she hugged her sister. Piper welcomed the hugs from her sisters, she already felt home.  
  
Patty walked up still in shock, "Piper sweetheart is that really you?"  
  
"Ma," where that words that came out of Piper's mouth and she hugged the lady "Your my mother, are you?"  
  
"Yes sweetheart."  
  
Piper hugged Patty again, she had found her mother. "There is someone I would like you people to meet." Piper took Melinda out of Leo arms, "Melinda honey I want you to meet your family."  
  
"Piper had a baby," Leo said. "She was pregnant when she disappeared."  
  
"Oh Melinda you are so beautiful," Phoebe said as she took the baby put of Piper's hand.  
  
"Piper there is someone here to see you." Prue said with Matthew holding her hand. Matthew then let go of Prue's hand and ran to Leo.  
  
"Daddy you are back. They told me you were with Mommy and you were never coming back." Matthew said.  
  
Leo picked Matthew into his arms, "I was with your Mommy Matthew. I brought her back."  
  
Piper looked at the little boy who had her eyes, "Oh you a handsome little man Matthew," Piper said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Matthew your Mommy is home. We also brought you a baby sister home," Leo said.  
  
"Leo I am so happy you are alive," Daniel said has he hugged his brother.  
  
Milla just stared at Piper "Piper this is Daniel my brother and this is Milla...... A friend of mine."  
  
"Does she not remember us?" Milla asked instantly.  
  
"No she doesn't."  
  
"Dam it!" Daniel yelled. "What the hell is going on!"  
  
"How could she still be alive? I pushed her out the window, that should have killed her," Milla said.  
  
"I thought Leo was dead and luck was on my side and...... Wait did you just say you pushed Piper out the window?"  
  
"I did not mean to it just happened."  
  
"Well Leo has his little family now and it makes me sick."  
  
"I can not believe she had a baby, a little girl, something Leo always wanted."  
  
"Wait, someone shot Leo,"  
  
"Daniel what are you talking about?" If you did not shoot then who did?" Milla asked.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
:::~*~::: 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I also have another Leo & Piper Fic called Agent DXS 119653. Leo is a Spy who's mission is to kill Piper. Check it out if you have time. It's also a Stargate SG1 cross over, well only a bit I added one of the character's I love to the fic :)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
"Matthew, Melinda." Piper was in the garden with her children.  
  
"It is so good to have you back Piper."  
  
Piper turned around to see who was there, "Daniel, you are my brother-in- law right?"  
  
"Yes I am. I wish you could remember me."  
  
"Well I wish I could remember everything too."  
  
"You do not remember me all do you Piper?"  
  
"No sorry I do not."  
  
"It is just, I wish you did. See we were going to get married, we would have until my brother came along."  
  
"You mean Leo, I do not understand?"  
  
"We were suppose to get married Piper but instead of marrying me my brother took my place. Well I guess it is all in the pass now. Sorry look I have to go now," Daniel said and left.  
  
Piper was confused now, she was going to marry Daniel but for some reason she didn't why? Did she love Daniel?  
  
*****  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hi Piper, I came to see my big sister is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"No come sit," Piper said, they took a seat in the living room it was later that night.  
  
"So how have you been?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well this place is so big it is hard to remember were my room is sometimes," Piper said and Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Matthew and Melinda are asleep?"  
  
"Yes, I was just waiting for Leo to return home from work."  
  
"Oh look at you already waiting at for Leo to return home from work like before."  
  
"Before?"  
  
"Yeah you always use to stay awake until your husband came home from work, that is why Leo tried never to work late so he could come home to you."  
  
"We must have really loved each other."  
  
"Love, more like crazy in love."  
  
"So we were really in love love."  
  
"Piper Leo is the only man you have ever loved, I say you got lucky when he picked you to be his wife."  
  
"Picked me to be his wife?"  
  
"Well yea, your marriage was arranged, but it was long before you both fell in love," Phoebe said, Piper and Phoebe could here voice coming from the hall.  
  
"Piper," Leo said as he and Cole entered the living room, Leo then saw Phoebe, "Phoebe my sister-in-law, how are you?"  
  
"Hi Leo, I am fine thank you."  
  
"Phoebe why do you not spend the night, it is getting late," Piper said.  
  
"No, I should get home, I told Ma I would just visit you and come back home,"  
  
"Well I will take you home Ms. Halliwell," Cole said.  
  
""No that should be fine Mr. Turner."  
  
"Please call me Cole and it should not be a problem for me to take you home."  
  
"Well then in that case all right. Piper, Paige and I will come and visit you tomorrow, so I will see you then," Phoebe said and then hugged her sister.  
  
"Bye Phoebe," Leo said.  
  
"Bye Leo."  
  
"So then I will see you tomorrow Leo," Cole said, then turned to Piper, "I will see you too tomorrow," he said and then hugged her, "And give little princess and Matthew a kiss from their Uncle Cole," Cole said kissing Piper on the cheek.  
  
"I sure will Cole, bye," Piper said.  
  
Leo took a seat next to Piper, "I think Phoebe had a little crush on Cole," he said to Piper.  
  
Piper laughed, "Really I was thinking the same thing about Cole."  
  
Leo laughed as he got up he grabbed Piper's hand pulling her up with him, "Come, lets go to bed."  
  
::::~*~:::: 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Someone asked if I was chinese, I'm not but my best friend is and I find that both of a our cultures have a lot in common. The start of the story is really about a couple from my family back from about 150 years ago when they were living in India. The last three generation of my family we born out of India and I don't know what happened to the Raja's wife after she disappeared, I'm not sure if they found her, I think they did. The rest after it I have made up as I went along.  
  
-:-  
  
Chapter 23  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night and Piper was in bed waiting for Leo who was getting changed, "What are you thinking about?" Leo asked as he got into bed with Piper.  
  
"I was thinking if someone tried to kill you Leo, do you think it is not wise for you to go back to work?"  
  
Leo thought for a while, "Well yes you are right Piper... But..."  
  
"Maybe you should stay home for a while Leo. You have children, if it is not for your safety at least think about them. Matthew is only three years old and he once had lost his father, he should not have to go through that again," Piper said.  
  
"Your right, maybe staying home for a while is a good idea."  
  
******  
  
A couple months had gone by life was good for the Wyatts. It was midday and Piper was in her bedroom folding clothes when she heard voices of little children laughing. She went to the balcony to see Leo in the garden with Matthew and Melinda playing on the grass.  
  
"Piper you need anything?"  
  
Piper turned around to see Sally, "Sally."  
  
Sally walked over to see what Piper was looking at and laughed, "He loves those children more than life it's self," she said.  
  
"He does."  
  
"How have you been feeling Piper?" Sally asked.  
  
"I am fine..."  
  
"Have you told Leo?"  
  
Piper looked at Sally confused, "You mean you know?"  
  
"Piper I am a women, I know these things."  
  
"I have not told him yet."  
  
Sally nodded, "Well I am here if you needed anything, do not forget that," Sally said, Piper smiled at Sally as she left thinking she was such a nice lady.  
  
It was a couple hours later and Piper went into the grounds to see what Leo and the children were doing. "Oh my Matthew, you can ride a horse?" Piper asked as she saw Matthew on a horse.  
  
"Only when Daddy is helping me Mommy," Matthew said.  
  
"He only rides with me, he is far to young to riding by himself," Leo said from behind. Leo walked up to Piper, "You still remember how to ride do you?"  
  
"How do you think I got you home from the field when you were shot."  
  
"Oh, well let me take you for a ride sweetheart," Leo said to Piper.  
  
"Leo I can not."  
  
"Why?" Leo asked as he picked Piper up in his arms and put her side ways on the horse and got up with her on the horse.  
  
"Leo what about Matthew and Melinda?"  
  
"John and Sally can look after them for a while."  
  
"Leo please," Piper plead with her husband.  
  
"Why? You use to love riding. I taught you how to ride myself."  
  
"Leo I can not go riding because I am pregnant," Piper said in one go.  
  
"What!" Leo said shocked, then at the corner of Leo's eye he saw Matthew fall off his horse, "Matthew!" Leo yelled as he got off and then carried Piper off the horse too. He ran to Matthew who was crying on the ground.  
  
"Matthew," Piper said running to his side.  
  
"Get Melinda in the house and call the doctor," Leo demanded Piper. Piper picked Melinda off the bench and went to get the doctor has Leo carried his little boy inside.  
  
-:- 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
-:-  
  
"What happened?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Matthew fell off his horse," Piper said waiting in the hallway.  
  
"I hope he is fine?" Daniel said, even though Daniel want to take over his brother, he did love his niece and nephew.  
  
"How is he?" Piper asked the doctor as soon as he came out.  
  
"Do not worry, he only has a couple of cuts and scratches," the doctor told Piper.  
  
Piper walked into the room to find Leo and Melinda with Matthew who was still in bed, "Hello there," Piper said to Matthew.  
  
"Mommy," Matthew said as he hugged his mother.  
  
"Well you look tired Matthew maybe you should get some rest son," Leo said.  
  
Leo went to pick Melinda up, "Mat-phew!" she yelled not wanting to leave her big brother's side.  
  
"Maybe Melinda can have a nap with Matthew too," Piper said. Melinda got under the cover with Matthew as he put his arm around her acting like the protective brother. Piper couldn't help but smile at her two children.  
  
"I have some work to do," Leo told Piper and he left. Piper's face sadden as Leo left, she got the feeling that he was pushing her away since she told him she was pregnant.  
  
It was later that night and Piper was in bed waiting for Leo. It hit pass mid night and still there was no Leo, Piper waited and waited until she fell asleep. It was the next morning and Piper found herself alone in bed, she when downstairs to find Leo until she bumped into Daniel.  
  
"Daniel have you seen Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"Leo has gone into town this morning. Did he not tell you?"  
  
"No, he did not."  
  
"Good morning Piper," Andy said from behind.  
  
Piper turned around to face Andy, "Good morning Andy," Piper said.  
  
"Leo told me to tell you he has gone into town and will not be back till later tonight," Andy said.  
  
"Thank you Andy."  
  
"Also Prue told me to tell you she will come by today to see you with Anita."  
  
"Well that is good, I will look forward to it," Piper said with a smile, Andy smiled back at her and left.  
  
"Is everything fine with you and my brother?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes," Piper answered.  
  
"Well that is good to hear," Daniel said and then left. Piper thought Daniel was a nice man but something deep down inside told her there was more to him than meets the eye.  
  
-:-  
  
"So how have you been Piper?" Prue asked her sister as they were in the garden looking at their children playing together.  
  
"Well I sill can not remember anything, well apart from Daniel..."  
  
"What about Daniel?" Prue asked.  
  
"It is just, well I do not know, he seems very nice but I can not help but think there is more to him then want he seems to be. He told me we were going to get married..."  
  
"Piper, Daniel is the last person you use to trust in the world. And yes you were going to marry him but you did not marry him because he ran away with another women. Leo stepped in and married you instead."  
  
"Oh, see now if someone warned me about that in the first place..."  
  
"Piper do not worry in time you will remember," Prue said.  
  
"I hope it is soon, I feel like Leo is..."  
  
"You stop right there, Leo loves you more than anything in the world, you and his children mean the world to him."  
  
"I hope you are right," Piper said as she drank her ice tea. Seconds later Prue heard the glass smash on the ground...  
  
-:-  
  
"What happened Prue?" Leo asked.  
  
"I do not know she just fainted," Prue said.  
  
Leo walked over to Piper who was still unconscious, "Is she going to be fine?" Leo asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes she is," the doctor said.  
  
Leo looked at Piper and then he placed his hand on her stomach, "What about the baby?"  
  
"Baby?" Prue question.  
  
"Yes the baby, Piper is pregnant," Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
Couple hours later Piper was awake. "Hey you scared me, first Matthew and now you," Leo said.  
  
Piper sat up, she placed her hand over her belly, "The baby," Piper said worried.  
  
"It is fine, the baby is fine," Leo said as he sat next to her, "I am sorry for the way I acted Piper. I was just scared."  
  
"Scared of what Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"Scared that you might be scared."  
  
"I was at first, but to know that you are here I know that I am safe."  
  
Leo looked down and Piper and smile, her then kissed her, "Am I forgiven?"  
  
Piper kissed him back, "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Piper kissed him again, "Now you are."  
  
-:- 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Sorry I haven't updated in sometime. I was busy during the week so I'm gonna have to update once a week now but I'll try and make the chapters longer.  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
  
'Ma."  
  
"Yes Matthew." Piper, four year old Matthew and two year old Melinda we outside picking flowers in the garden. It was a couple months later and it was a hot summer's afternoon.  
  
"When will the baby be here?" Matthew asked his mother who had a little bump where her stomach was.  
  
"In another four months Matthew."  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I do not know honey, we just have to wait and see," Piper told her children.  
  
"Ma, why does the baby have to live in your tummy?" Melinda asked, Piper laughed her children where full of questions.  
  
"We have to Melinda, it is the rules," Matthew told his sister.  
  
"Come here," Piper said as her children walked up to her, "Put your hand on mommy's tummy and you might feel you brother or sister." Melinda laughed as she place her little hand next to her brother's on her mother stomach, little did they know Leo was looking from behind.  
  
"Helllooo," Matthew said to Piper's stomach.  
  
"Ma ma can the baby hear us?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yes sweetheart," Piper said then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind as their hands made their way to her belly.  
  
"Hi there little one, this is Daddy," Leo said from behind. Piper laughed and kissed Leo on the cheek.  
  
"Daddy did you know there is a baby in Mommy's tummy?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yea I do honey, how do you think it got in there," Leo said.  
  
"Leo," Piper said hitting him on his arm as he laughed.  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night and Leo and Piper were in bed in each other arms. Piper turned to face Leo who was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just the children," Leo said as he rubbed Piper's belly, "Our third child is on the way."  
  
"What are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Piper asked.  
  
"It does matter they will still be our baby," Leo said as he kissed Piper, Piper smiled back at him and snuggle close to Leo falling asleep...  
  
"I do not know if there is more mud on your dress or in that garden," John joked to Piper.  
  
Piper laughed, "Well I am done and now I am going to see what flowers I can plant."  
  
"Piper," Leo said has he walked into the garden and saw Piper. Piper turned around "What happened to you?" Leo asked has he saw Piper with mud on her dress and on her cheeks too.  
  
"I was working in the garden," Piper told Leo.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you need me?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. I asked Sally where you were and she told me you were working in the garden," Leo said as he pull out napkin and gave it to Piper.  
  
Piper wiped her cheeks, "Well as you can see I am nearly done I just need to plant some flowers."  
  
"Well it is the season for Roses. I like Roses."  
  
"Really. What color?" Piper asked.  
  
"I always thought white Roses are beautiful. Listen I have to go now to attend some business matters. I will see you at dinner," Leo said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Bye," Leo said to Piper. "Bye John," Leo said.  
  
"Bye Leo," John said.  
  
Piper stood there for a while. Leo was so nice, kind and caring she thought, not because he had to be, he just was...  
  
"Piper you're home," Leo said.  
  
Piper turned around to see Leo, "About last night I am sorry I lost track of time," Leo looked and Piper then Sally he took Piper's hand and they walked away from Sally so he could talk to her.  
  
"That is fine Piper. It is just I was a little worried about you that is all."  
  
"You were?" Piper asked surprised and with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Well I am your husband it is my job to," Leo said, then smile on Piper's face faded "I will let you finish your work and I will attended mine," Leo said as he walked off, "By the way nice pick, white Roses," Leo said and then he was gone.  
  
Piper was angry "That is it I have had it with these white Roses. I am planting something else!" Piper said as she went back to her garden.  
  
"As you wish," Sally said.  
  
"No that is fine Sally I will do it myself. You do not have to waste your time on me."  
  
"I never said I was Piper."  
  
Nothing came out of Piper she was angry and just wanted to pull Leo's white Roses out of her garden...  
  
"If I tell you it will not come true," Piper said lying on the grass next to Leo, then she got up. She was about to leave when Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her down, she landed on top on him on his chest.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked softly looking into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Piper blushed looking away from him, "I am going to bed," Piper said, she got up and left, leaving Leo alone out in the garden...  
  
"So I see you're my sister-in-law," Daniel said.  
  
Piper got a fright and quickly turned around, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to see my sister-in-law that is all."  
  
"Well she does not want to see you!" Piper spat back at Daniel.  
  
Daniel grabbed Piper's arm, "You will respect a royal lady!"  
  
"Let me go! You're hurting me."  
  
"You have quite a mouth lady." Daniel said right close up to her face, he then looked at Piper up and down.  
  
"I can see why my brother wanted you for himself," Daniel said as he held onto Piper's arm tighter, he knew it was hurting her as the tears ran down her eyes and this made him happy.  
  
"Piper!" They heard Leo yell.  
  
"Saved my your husband I guess," Daniel said letting go of Piper and walked out. Piper touched her arm and it hurt from the way Daniel had grabbed it.  
  
"Here you are?" Leo said as he walked into the study. Piper ran straight into his arms and started to cry, she was crying from the pain.  
  
"What is wrong?" Leo asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Where were you? You said you would be back by the afternoon!" Piper cried.  
  
"I am sorry I got held up."  
  
Piper pulled away from him, "No Leo, you can not do this to me. You can make promises while I sit here and worry about you!"  
  
"I am sorry Piper," Leo said.  
  
"I am going to bed!" Piper said, she threw the duster on his desk walked out...  
  
Piper woke up gasping for air as tears ran down her cheeks, "Piper," Leo said as her sudden wake woke him up too, he then saw the tears running down her checks. "Honey is something wrong?" Leo asked as he pull her into his arms and lay back on the bed.  
  
"My arm, it had a bruise on it...," where the words that came out of Piper's mouth.  
  
"Bruise Piper?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Daniel did it, I was cleaning the study for you and you came home late. Daniel came to see me but for some reason I hated him, he grabbed my arm really tight and then you came so he left but it hurt and instead I yelled at you,"  
  
"You mean that bruise you had was done by Daniel!" Leo asked streaming.  
  
"Well yes..." Piper then looked at Leo who seemed angry, "but it was in my dream Leo."  
  
"No Piper it was not a dream you did get a bruise on your arm once, this was when we first got married. You lied to me and told me you fell down," Leo said getting out of bed.  
  
"Leo where are you going?" Piper asked worried.  
  
"To kill Daniel."  
  
-:-  
  
Will it be the death of Danny Boy? Find out next week on part 26 or Piper and King Leonardo. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Sorry for thoses people who don't know but Daniel is short for dumb ass Dan. I intended it that way from the start. So when you see the name Daniel it's greasy haired Danny Boy!  
  
-:-  
  
Chapter Twenty Six  
  
"Leo!" Piper said as she got out of bed, "Are you crazy, you can not just kill your brother over something as little as that," Piper said grabbing his arm.  
  
"You think so, watch me."  
  
"Leo, that is no way to solve your problems."  
  
"It is Piper, now will you let go of me."  
  
"What are you going to tell your children?" Piper said which stopped Leo in his tracks, "That taking someone's life is a way to solves problems."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Leo he is your brother."  
  
"And he should know that you are my wife."  
  
"Leo I do not want to fight about this. If Daniel tries something next time I will tell him were to go."  
  
"But if I kill him there will not be a next time," Leo joked as he pulled Piper into his arms, Piper laughed.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next morning and Leo was heading downstairs with Melinda in his arms, they were both coming down for breakfast when Leo spotted his brother Daniel. "Melinda, sweetheart, you go into the dinning room and Daddy will be there soon," Leo said as he placed his daughter on the ground and kissed her.  
  
Leo walked up to Daniel who was talking to Andy, "I need to talk to you!" Leo said angry as he grabbed Daniel's arm and dragged him into the study.  
  
"You ever lay a finger on my wife again and I swear I will kill you myself!" Leo spat to Daniel.  
  
"Why? What has forget-full Piper been telling you brother," Daniel said.  
  
"Don't play cocky with me Daniel. I know now what you have been doing to her. You're lucky because thanks to her you're still alive," Leo said walking out to join his wife and children for breakfast.  
  
"...Yes Matthew, but after you eat your breakfast," Piper was saying to Matthew as Leo walked in.  
  
"Mommy can grandma make us apple pie?" Melinda asked from the table.  
  
"Sweetheart grandma might be busy, so when we visit grandma I'll bake the apple pie."  
  
"Mommy is Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige going to be there?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Yes honey, now eat," Piper said then she looked at Leo next to her. "You have to have breakfast too before you leave."  
  
"And so do you too Piper or what kind of example will you be setting your children."  
  
"Oh sure bring the children into it," Piper said as he and Leo sat down to have breakfast.  
  
Seconds later Daniel walked in for breakfast, "Good morning,"  
  
"Good morning Uncle Daniel," Melinda yelled.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart," Daniel said kissing his niece and nephew, Piper smiled and Milla walked in noticing it.  
  
"Good morning Leo, Daniel... Piper," Milla said.  
  
"Morning Milla, why don't have breakfast with us?" Leo said.  
  
"Thank you," Milla said taking a seat as Piper choked on her coffee.  
  
"You all right.?" Leo asked Piper rubbing her back.  
  
"Fine," Piper said putting her cup down. Piper just didn't like Milla full stop, she though she could be a real bitch sometimes and annoying, but also the fact that Leo told her Milla was his old girlfriend when she first returned back home. Milla would be all over Leo when ever she got the chance, just the sight of her made Piper sick and also something subconsciously warned Piper and Piper had learnt to rely on that.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper and Leo were in the bedroom laughing, Leo was telling Piper something as he was getting changed before he left for work, "When Andy and I finish today I will meet you at your mother's place. I haven't seen her in sometime I better pay her a visit before she yells at me," Leo told Piper.  
  
"I better get Matthew and Melinda ready to visit Ma before Prue gets here with Anita," Piper said as she walk over to her husband.  
  
"So I'll see you later," Leo said as he kissed her, "I'll come and say goodbye to Matthew and Melinda before I leave."  
  
Piper made her way down the hallway when she remembered she left her hand bag in the study, she made her way down stairs to the study when she over heard Milla talking on the phone. "I know sweetheart everyone is going to think it was Daniel who shot his brother and not you. I just planted the proof that will say he did it and then it wil be goodbye Daniel. I better go now I love you and I'll see you to night," Milla said hanging up the phone. Piper quick made her way into the living room before Milla saw her. Piper couldn't believe what she had just heard... What was she going to do? As women she couldn't really do much, but she knew if they found proof that it was Daniel who did it he would get death. Was it fair to let a innocent man die.  
  
Piper went upstairs and got Matthew and Melinda ready. Leo had still not come to say goodbye to his children. Piper took Matthew and Melinda down into the living room and placed them on the couch, then Piper heard voices walking into the living room as bunch of men walked in, along with Leo and Uncle Devon. "Leo what is going on?" Piper asked.  
  
Everyone was quite and looking at Piper, Leo walked over to his wife and children, "These are just some friends and law men Piper," Leo said then he turned to the men, "This my wife Piper and my son Matthew and my little daughter Melinda," Leo told the men. Leo then turned to Piper, "They found out who shoot me Piper. It was Daniel."  
  
A look of shock came across Piper's face, she knew it's wasn't Daniel.  
  
-:-  
  
What is Queen Piper going to do now! Stay tune for part 27 of Piper and her handsome King! 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Check out my new fic My Secret Love Life... Piper's started Collage leaving her high school years behind. She makes a new friend, Cole who falls in love with her but never has the guts to tell her, but can Piper return that love her best friend has for her? Piper doesn't know Cole's feelings because she is wrapped in her Secret Love Life. Forget Charmed's Cole this is a new Cole.  
  
-:-  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
It was a bit after noon and Piper was in the study reading a book, "What are you reading?" Leo asked as he walked in.  
  
"Leo, this book, it says that you can read your future just by reading your palm."  
  
"Yeah, you believe in that stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Before Matthew was born you took me to the market to meet your friend Ma'dam Kirstin to read my palm."  
  
"What did she say?" Piper asked.  
  
"You wanted to know how many children I was going to have and see if it was the same number as your palm read."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it was the same number as yours," Leo told Piper.  
  
"How many?" Piper questioned.  
  
"You don't want to know Piper."  
  
"Why? Is it like lots and lots and lots?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Piper walked over to Leo, "But we love each other so much so how can that be bad."  
  
"I never said it was bad, it is just lots Piper," Leo said holding Piper's hand. "Where is Matthew and Melinda?"  
  
"I sent them with Prue to visit Ma. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sorry sweetheart but I have to leave, we can talk later," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Daniel hearing starts soon I have to be there."  
  
"So soon," Piper said shocked knowing she was running out of time to save Daniel.  
  
"Yes, I have to go," Leo said kissing Piper.  
  
"I will come with you."  
  
"Come on then," Leo said has he took Piper's hand and they left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Daniel's hearing, Piper was sitting with Leo and Milla was sitting on the other side of Leo. Piper was even more mad at Milla acting all shocked over Daniel's arrest Piper just wanted to get up and punch her in the face, but that wouldn't be lady like. Cole and Andy were also present and sitting next to Piper. Milla was busy talking to Leo holding his arm and that was it for Piper, Piper had to find a way to expose the bitch and tell Leo what she had heard... but when, when it was to late for Daniel.  
  
The hearing went on as any normal hearing, then Daniel's fate was announced, it was death, unless someone would take him into their custody, but no body would... then... "I will," Piper said as she got up to get looks of a thousands faces of shocked faces looking at her.  
  
"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked from his seat  
  
"Leo I know what I am doing."  
  
"Are you out of your mind!" Milla said.  
  
Piper ignored Milla, "I said I will take Daniel into my custody," Piper told the judge.  
  
"Queen Piper, you do realize this man tried to kill your husband,"  
  
Piper knew Daniel didn't try to kill her husband but she had to prove it first and exposing Milla and her lover, "I do realize that," Piper said.  
  
"And you still want custody of Prince Daniel Gordon Wyatt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can not rule against your wishes Queen Piper. Daniel Gordon Wyatt will be handed over into Queen Piper's custody."  
  
"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked as he got up.  
  
"Leo I told you I needed to talk to you but you did not have time."  
  
"Well we are going to talk when we get home lady," Leo said angry, at the corner of Piper's eye Piper could see Milla smile.  
  
"Piper what is going on?" Cole asked.  
  
Maybe Cole could help Piper, "I'll tell you later Cole."  
  
-:-  
  
Leo was in the living room yelling at Piper, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"  
  
Piper stood up, "I am not going to answer any of your questions if you going to talk at me like that!" Piper said angry.  
  
Leo took a deep breath, "All right, now explain to me what is going on, you're my wife and I would like to know why you are taking in the man who tried to kill your husband?"  
  
"Leo, Daniel is your brother."  
  
"Is this what it is all about, because Daniel is my brother?"  
  
"No, Daniel never shot you."  
  
"How do you know, you said you never saw the man?" Leo asked.  
  
"I know but I over heard Milla talking..." Piper started only to be cut off by Leo.  
  
"This is what it is all about. You hate Milla!" Leo yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you never liked Milla but I never thought you would go as far as this Piper."  
  
"Your right Leo, I do hate her but I am not blaming her for this, she did this with her boyfriend."  
  
"Tell me Piper Wyatt just who is Milla's boyfriend then?"  
  
"I do not know Leo."  
  
"You do not know yet some how you know it was Milla and her boyfriend. I am sick and tired of this Piper, you and Milla fighting over silly things. I have really had enough!" Leo said walking out  
  
"Just walk away! That is all you're good at!" Piper yelled.  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night Leo was working in the study, "Leo," Leo heard a voice say, he looked up to see Milla.  
  
"Milla."  
  
"How is things with Piper?" Milla asked.  
  
Leo stood up and walked over to Milla, "Not good, we ended up having a fight."  
  
"I hate to say this Leo but it make a lot of sense."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.  
  
"I think the reason your wife saved Daniel is because..."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because she's having an affair."  
  
"You mean with Daniel?" Leo asked shocked.  
  
"Leo if you think about it everything fits right, she saves him every time from the things you have told me."  
  
"No that can not be true Piper loves me."  
  
"Then why did she save the man who tried to kill you if she loves you Leo? Are you even sure those children are yours?"  
  
"Just shut up! Don't you ever dare say those children aren't mine because they are!" Leo yelled at Milla...  
  
Piper was down in the kitchen and Cole had come down to see her, "Piper," Cold yelled.  
  
Piper saw Cole and walked over to him, she hugged him, "I am so glad you are here," she said.  
  
"What is wrong? Is it Leo?"  
  
"We had a fight over the whole Daniel issue."  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart you will both get over it. Tell me Piper why did you save Daniel?"  
  
Piper took and deep breath and told Cole what she heard and how Leo thinks she just wants Milla to be blamed for it to get her out of the way. "I see," Cole said, "Well first things first we find out who this guy Milla is screwing then we find out their motive and the rest will reveal."  
  
"You mean you will help me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sure, you're like a sister to me, I would help you any time you're in need."  
  
Piper hugged Cole, "Thank you so much Cole, Oh..."  
  
"What is wrong?" Cole asked.  
  
"I have to call Prue to bring Matthew and Melinda home, I will just go and call her," Piper said heading for the phone.  
  
Piper went passed the living room to the study over hearing Milla and Leo's conversation, "...I am sorry Leo but you have to face this if you like it or not," Milla said.  
  
"Are you trying to say that Piper cheated on me all this time with my younger brother and those two children can be my brother's, the one who tried to kill me," Piper heard Leo say.  
  
"What about the one she is pregnant with Leo?"  
  
"No that has to be my child she was only with me then."  
  
"How do you know for sure? Leo can you look me in the face and tell me now that you don't think your wife is having an affair with your younger brother?" Milla said, Leo didn't say a word, "Leo!"  
  
"I can't," were the shocking words that came out of his mouth, the shocking words that made Piper want to die for her own husband thinking that.  
  
-:-  
  
What will happen next! Will Leo confront Piper! or keep it to himself! Find on on the next chapter of Piper and King Leo. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
-:-  
  
Piper spent the next couple of hours in her bedroom crying, crying that her husband would even think that. Was this the price she had to pay to free a man for a crime he didn't do, how was that fair, it just wasn't. Then she heard knocking on the door and Prue calling her name. Piper quickly wiped her tears and went over to answer the door.  
  
"Piper," Prue said as she opened the door, "Matthew and Melinda are home, they are downstairs and asking for you."  
  
"I'll be down soon," Piper said.  
  
A while later Piper walked down into the living room, her children came running to her wrapping their arms around her waist, "Ma I missed you," little Melinda said.  
  
"Ma you said you would come over to grandma's place," Matthew said.  
  
Piper looked up to see her whole family present, her sister's, her mother, Andy, Uncle Sam, Cole, Glen, Leo and Milla. "What is going on?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo said nothing, "I will take my grandchildren upstairs," Patty said.  
  
"But we want to stay with Ma," Matthew said.  
  
"You will go upstairs with your grandma now," Leo said firmly and Matthew and Melinda listened.  
  
Prue was the first one to say something, "Piper what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Piper said.  
  
"Cole, just the man I have been looking for," Uncle Devon said rushing in. "I need a lawyer and Leo says you're the best. I have a problem with my business out of town and I need your help. You will only be gone for a couple days at the most," Uncle Devon said.  
  
"Umm I will talk to you later about it," Cole said.  
  
"Sorry were you people in the middle of something?"  
  
"Yes," Prue snapped  
  
Then Leo walked over to Piper and took her hand, "Honey I need you tell me what is going on, how can I help you if you don't tell me," Leo said.  
  
Piper couldn't help but think about what Milla and Leo where talking about her before. Then Piper felt dizzy and she held on to Leo's arm, she close her eyes and images flashed past her...  
  
Milla and Leo dancing at the ball... Milla and Leo talking in the study... Leo asking Milla to stay... Milla and Leo laughing... Milla and Piper fighting over Leo... and last Milla pushing her out the window. Piper then gasped for air coming out of the images. "Piper is something wrong?" Leo asked. She looked at Leo, something was trying to tell her something, her own husband was he in love with Milla? Maybe it was Leo who was Milla's lover and they just wanted to get rid of Daniel, she knew Daniel liked Milla so even better get Daniel out of the way so Leo could have her for himself. Leo did refuse to believe Piper when she told him it was Milla and her boyfriend who shot him, maybe her being there was just a stroke of luck when she found Leo.  
  
"Get away from me!" Piper said backing away from Leo.  
  
"Piper what is wrong?" Leo asked walking towards he and he took her hand worried that there was something wrong.  
  
"Don't touch me you bastard!" Piper cried running out of the room and upstairs.  
  
"Piper," Leo said worried, he was going to run after her until Andy pulled him back, "Just give her some space Leo," he said.  
  
It was the next day and things had quite down a bit. Daniel had returned home. "Piper," Daniel said walking into the living room to see Piper.  
  
"Daniel, hello."  
  
"Hello, I came to thank you for what you did."  
  
Piper stood up and walked over to Daniel, "I only did what any one else would have done."  
  
"But I shot your husband."  
  
"I know you didn't and someone is trying to frame you Daniel."  
  
"Do you know who did it then?"  
  
"No but I will find out. I have some help."  
  
"After all the things I've done to you I am sorry. I'm grateful you're my sister-in-law. I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you." Piper smiled and Daniel.  
  
"I do now," Piper said and Daniel hugged her, "Just promise me you will stay away from Milla," Piper said as Daniel hugged her only to have Leo walk in on them.  
  
"Piper we need to talk... in private," Leo said in a firm voice.  
  
"I guess I will head upstairs," Daniel said leaving the room, leaving Leo and Piper alone.  
  
"You want to tell me what is going on? Leo asked.  
  
"I told you and you don't believe me," Piper said.  
  
"About Milla, you won't just drop it. Your really hate her that much."  
  
"I hate her and I see she not here and all over you today!" Piper began to yell.  
  
"So we are back to blaming Milla."  
  
"Leo open you're eyes, you believe her more than your own wife."  
  
"That what this is all about!" Leo yelled.  
  
"There is no use talking to you just take her dam side all the time. I am sick and tired of this, I have had enough Leo and I am getting out."  
  
"So your leaving, running away from the problem!"  
  
"I am not running away there is no use talking to you!"  
  
"You can leave but your not taking my children!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Are you even sure they are your children!" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo slapped Piper across the face, "Don't you ever dare say that to me again or I swear..." Piper had her hand over the cheek where Leo had slapped her, it was stinging and she could see the anger in Leo's eyes. Before it got out of control Leo walked out of the room not finishing what he was going to say.  
  
-:-  
  
OH NO! Is all I have to say... 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Sorry about the mix up before. I didn't notice I posted the wrong story until my friend told me. Sorry took me a long time to update. I promise to post another chapter within the next couple of days and thank you so much of reading :)  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
-:-  
  
Piper took off to Prue house, she spent the night there and never left her room she just stayed in there crying. It was the next day in the afternoon and Prue went to check on her sister.  
  
"Honey you need to eat," Prue said as she sat next to Piper who was lying on the bed.  
  
Piper got up and faced her sister, "I'm not hungry," Piper said.  
  
"Piper don't waste your tears over him, he is a bastard for what he did to you. He maybe your husband but he doesn't have a right to hit you."  
  
"How can the man I love turn into some kind of monster Prue?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie?" Prue said as she hugged her sister.  
  
"I better have a bath and freshen up," Piper said pulling away from her sister.  
  
"All right, I will be downstairs waiting for you," Prue said leaving her room.  
  
A while later Prue heard someone knocking at the door, she opened the door to find Leo, "Dam you Andy you just had to open your big mouth," Prue said.  
  
"Prue I need to talk to her," Leo said.  
  
"And what so you can hit her again."  
  
"I didn't mean to, I was..."  
  
"Leo save it for someone who cares. You had no dam right to hit her."  
  
"I know what I did was wrong. I just want to see her."  
  
"You can't, she doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Prue as the king I have every right to walk in there and take her back home." Prue said nothing knowing Leo could do that, "I'm not asking as the king, I'm asked as your brother-in-law if I can just see my wife."  
  
Prue gave in letting Leo see Piper, "She's in the bedroom at the end of the hall," Prue said.  
  
Leo found the bedroom and decide not to knock and just walk in quietly. Piper had just finished her bath her hair was all wet and in was wrapped on a towel, she jumped at the sound of Leo's voice and screamed, "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I've come to tell you I'm sorry and I want you to come home,"  
  
"Piper! Piper!" Prue yelled banging on the door, "I swear if he hurts you I don't care if he is the king I'll kick his ass," Prue yelled.  
  
Leo waited for Piper to say something, "I'm fine Prue," Piper yelled.  
  
"Are you sure,"  
  
"Yes!" Piper yelled back, then she looked at Leo, "I'm not coming back Leo."  
  
"Piper your children need you," Leo said as he walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"They have you, they will be fine. As so as this one is born I'll have them sent to you and then you can have all your children with you," Piper said still wrapped in her towel with her hair wet.  
  
"Piper please don't do this to me, what I did to you yesterday was wrong I should have never hit you. It's just Matthew and Melinda mean the world to me, but that doesn't mean what I did is right," Leo said, he looked up at Piper, "I still love you Piper," Leo said about to cry.  
  
Piper turned to face Leo as she saw a couple of tear escape his eyes, it was the first time she seen a grown man cry, "Leo," she said as she walked over to him and sat on his laps taking him into her arms, she could feels his tears run down her chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry Piper," Leo said.  
  
"It's O.K." Piper said as she kissed him on the head. Leo look up at Piper, Piper wiped his tears and kissed him, "Leo I want you to know those child are all yours and I've never been with anyone else but you."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I also want you to know there is nothing between Milla and I..."  
  
"Leo... I don't want to go back home."  
  
"What are you talking about Piper?"  
  
"I... I just don't want to go back home now... I can't stay in that place. Maybe you and I and the children can take a holiday or something, I just want it to be us and our children," Piper said.  
  
"That's fine, I have a place a little out of town were we can go. When do you want to leave?"  
  
"How about today, you can bring the children here and then we can leave."  
  
"Sure," Leo said getting up, "I'll got and get them now," Leo said leaving.  
  
"Leo."  
  
Leo turned around to face Piper who was walking towards him, she kissed him, "Thank you for understanding."  
  
"Understanding Piper, I should be saying that to you," Leo said kissing her back.  
  
-:-  
  
YAY! They are back together! 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty  
  
Leo and Piper had plan to spend the week out in the country with their children, Leo had taken the children horse back riding while Piper was at the stables waiting for them while sitting out in the sun, from afar she could see her husband and children coming back. While admiring the scene of her family she felt her baby kick, "Hey what are you doing?" Piper said to her belly, she placed her hand on were her baby kicked only to feel another kick, she smiled and then looked up to see her husband and children were back.  
  
"Daddy can I go and pat the other horses," Matthew asked his father.  
  
"O.K. but don't be too long it's nearly lunch."  
  
"Can I go too Daddy?" Little Melinda asked.  
  
"Yes you may sweetheart," Leo said as his children ran into the stables. Leo looked at Piper and walked over to her taking a seat next to her, Leo pulled Piper into his arms and place his hand over hers, "You know I was born here," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking of sending Matthew and Melinda with Andy before the baby is born. I mean they are only little children and they wouldn't understand what's going on it's better if we keep them away."  
  
"Well I have thought about it and you are right."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"Mrs. Sidney is taking Matthew and Melinda to spend the night with her," Leo told Piper, Piper laughed, "So I guess that means we have the night to ourselves," Leo said kissing Piper on the lips.  
  
"Hey, there is one thing I wanted to ask you?"  
  
"What's that?" Leo asked.  
  
"How come you're only 3 months older than Daniel?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well my parents had an arranged marriage. While married to my mother my father had many affairs. My father wanted a son who one day would be come king, which is why he married my mother. Daniel's mother was a lady my father had an affair with. After years of a loveless marriage my mother left when I was eight I remember and she never came back. So I guess I was never a love child or anything, I wasn't special I was just a job for my mother which is why she left never looking back."  
  
"Leo that doesn't mean anything, you were born to love me just like I was born to love you, and I have two beautiful children I share with you, they are what our love has given us. My family isn't prefect too. My father left when I was only little, he doesn't know about Phoebe."  
  
"What about Paige then?"  
  
"Paige is Ma and uncle Sam's daughter."  
  
"You mean uncle Sam, Sam?"  
  
"Yes, my sisters don't know, when I was 16 I over heard Ma and Grams fighting. I was to scared to tell anyone," Piper looked up at Leo, "And you're the only person I have told."  
  
"16? You just remember something when you were 16," Leo said.  
  
"I did... And I remember more..."  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you the day you disappeared?"  
  
Piper then remembered the flash she had of Milla pushing her out the window, did she really do that? Did Piper want to bring Milla up while they were away from home? "I don't remember that Leo," Piper said.  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night and Leo and Piper were in each other arms just enjoying the peace and quite with out their to little children running around, they were in the living room talking, talking about the baby that would be here any time soon, "I remember when you were pregnant with Matthew and your mother made some mint green and orange booties for Matthew that I didn't like," Leo said as he hand was feeling his child kick.  
  
"You mean you didn't like those?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Like... well I didn't like them... because... I loved them Piper, your mother even made me a pair," Leo said trying to cover up his dislike for the booties. Piper laughed knowing Leo was lying, then they heard a knock. Leo got up, "You stay here," Leo said to Piper and went to answer the door.  
  
"Andy, Hi. What are you doing here?" Leo asked to find Andy knocking on the door.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Leo but this couldn't wait. Cole is missing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He went to attend your uncle's business and never came back, he hasn't been heard of since then."  
  
"O.K. I'm coming now," Leo said, he headed to the living room to get Piper, "Piper," Leo said to tell her what was going on.  
  
"Leo who was at the door?" Piper asked getting up from the couch.  
  
Leo stopped in this tracks looking at Piper, "It's nothing to worry about, I'll just be back in a sec," Leo said heading back to the door.  
  
"Andy you go back home and get everything ready, I'm not going to tell Piper until tomorrow about Cole. She's pregnant and needs her rest. I'll join you tomorrow at noon," Leo told Andy.  
  
"I understand, we can't search for him until tomorrow. When you come back I say send Piper and the children to her mother's house, I'm sending Prue there with Anita, with them being together we know they will be safe."  
  
"O.K. then I'll see you tomorrow," Leo said then he went to see Piper.  
  
"Leo what is going on?" Piper asked worried.  
  
"It nothing to worry your pretty head about," Leo said as he walked up to Piper wrapping his arm around her and her stomach and kissing her on the neck. "Since our children are away why don't we make the most of it," Leo said taking Piper into the bed room. ;)  
  
-:- 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

-:-  
  
Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! My Pc Crashed and all my work was on it. I had my laptop which only had "My Screct Love Life" on it. I promise to post another chapter in the next two days of "Piper and King Leo" to make up for lost time :)  
  
Thanks lost for all your reviews they are very helpful.  
  
P.S "My Screct Love Life" as been updated too :)  
  
-:-  
  
Chapter Thirty One  
  
The men were out looking for Cole, it was the after noon and still no luck. "Leo I'm sorry for the problems I've caused in your marriage," Daniel said while riding side by side with Leo.  
  
"Don't worry about it Daniel. Piper and I are happy now," Leo told his brother.  
  
"I guess if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today."  
  
Leo looked his brother, "Daniel if Piper never stood up for you I would have. Your my brother I couldn't let you die..."  
  
"We've found something!" One of the men yelled. Leo and Dan got off their horses and rushed to the body to see Cole covered in his blood barely alive.  
  
-:-  
  
A doctor attended Cole, Leo had decided it was safe for him to stay with him and Piper. Everyone was in the living room waiting until the Doctor walked in.  
  
"How is he?" Leo asked.  
  
"He will be fine after lots of rest King Leo."  
  
"So he's going to be fine?" Piper asked as she walked up behind Leo as he took her into his arms.  
  
"Mr. Turner is a very lucky man and even more lucky to have friends like you people," the Doctor said, "Well if you will excuse me I must leave now."  
  
"I'll show you out," Andy offered.  
  
"I'm so glad he's still alive," Phoebe said from her seat, Piper turned around and looked at her sister and smiled.  
  
Prue noticing the smile on Piper's face smiled too, "We all are Phoebe," Prue said hugging her little sister.  
  
-:-  
  
Couple of weeks went by and Melinda and Matthew were over and Prue's with Anita so Piper had the day to herself, Leo had been busy all morning in the study so Piper decided not to bother him since he had been a little tense lately he hardly spend much time with her. Piper understood that he couldn't be there all the time she wanted him to, she just hoped it didn't start happening all the time. Piper right now was in Matthew's room putting way some clothes she was tired after all that had happen lately, she turn around and noticed the ball Leo brought Matthew when he was out of town for a month she picked the ball up and remembered how her and the children missed him so much. Then the ball dropped out of Piper's hands and rolled onto the floor when Piper felt a sharp pain and yelled.  
  
"Piper?" Sally said running into the room when she heard Piper's scream. "Is it the baby?"  
  
"Yes, " Piper said grabbing onto Sally's arm. Sally took Piper into her bedroom. She grabbed a dress for Piper as her contraction finished. "Here put this on and I'll get Leo and call the doctor," Sally said leaving the room.  
  
Seconds later Leo ran into the room to find Piper lying on the bed, "Piper are you all right?" Leo said rushing to her side.  
  
"No! I'm Not!" Piper snapped at Leo as she sat up, "I need to push."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked his wife as he rubbed her back sitting next her.  
  
"Leo?" Piper said in panic.  
  
Just then Sally rushed in, "When will the doctor be here?" Leo asked.  
  
"Soon, just hang in there Piper."  
  
"That's easy for you to say your not the one about to give birth," Piper snapped.  
  
After some hour of pain Piper finally deliver a healthy baby boy, "Here you go," the doctor said handing the baby to Piper who was breathless, seconds later Piper handed the baby to Leo, Leo couldn't understand why Piper was willing to give him the baby so soon she barely held their new born son.  
  
"Honey are you all right?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"I'm fine Leo, I just want to rest," Piper said lying back still breathless.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Leo demanded out of the doctor.  
  
"She just gave birth to a baby she's tired King Leo."  
  
Leo looked at Piper who now was falling asleep, he couldn't help but worry there was something wrong with her.  
  
-:-  
  
Couple days had gone by Piper spent resting in bed is was the afternoon and Piper had woken up, she was feeling much better now. She sat up then seconds later Sally walked in, "How are you feeling?" Sally asked.  
  
"I feel a lot better now. Where is the baby?" Piper asked.  
  
"The baby is in the next room."  
  
"Where's Leo?"  
  
"He's working."  
  
"You mean downstairs?"  
  
"No Piper, he at work."  
  
"I don't understand why isn't he with the baby?" Piper asked confused.  
  
"Piper he hasn't been near the baby since he was born," Sally said worried, then they both heard a baby scream. Piper got out from her bed to see her child.  
  
"Hey there little guy," Piper said the baby in the crib screaming. Piper picked her baby up into her arms and smiled as he quite down. She sat in the rocking chair talking to him. "I'm sorry baby I haven't come to see you, Mommy was a little tired," Piper said to her baby. She paused for a while, "I don't know what is wrong with daddy," Piper said then the baby started to fuss, "You must be hungry."  
  
"Is everything fine?" Sally asked as she walked in.  
  
"We're fine, he's just a little hungry," Piper said feeding her baby.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone then," Sally said leaving mother and son alone.  
  
Leo had come home from work the first thing he did was check up on Piper to see if she was all right, which he did most of the time he was home. "Sally!" Leo yelled running downstairs.  
  
"Leo," Sally said as she found him.  
  
"Where's Piper? She's not in our room."  
  
"She feeding the baby Leo," Sally told him, Leo turned around and head back upstairs to Piper.  
  
As Leo opened the door he saw Piper sitting down looking out window feeding the baby with her back turn to him. He walked up to her and kneed down in front of her looking at his son. Piper finished feeding him and handed him over to his father who took him with loving arms.  
  
-:-  
  
YAY! Things are back on track... But who is it that wants to kill Leo? And who is Milla sleeping with? More of Evil Milla to come! And a bit of Cole and Phoebe. 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

-:-  
  
Chapter Thirty Two  
  
-:-  
  
It had been a couple of months and Cole was well, he was getting ready to leave when Piper walked in with her two month old son Christian. "Hello, uncle Cole," Piper said.  
  
"Piper," Cole said looking up at her, he took Christian out of her arms. "So I'll be off today."  
  
"I have to say I'm gonna miss you," Piper said.  
  
"Same here... Listen about what we talked about for... finding out who Milla's lover is. Well you know how Milla helps Devon with his business affairs so I asked around..."  
  
"So your attack has something to do with that? Cole I'm sorry I got you involved," Piper said.  
  
"No, it just tells us we are closer to the truth than we know, I'll tell you if I know anything because who ever he is must know I'm still alive and are gonna snap soon," Cole said as he grabbed his bag.  
  
"Cole just be careful."  
  
Cole handed Christian back to his mother kissing her on the cheek, "I promise I will," Cole said an then left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night Piper had sent all her children to bed, she was in the study reading waiting for Leo like she always did. She noticed a letter sticking out of the draw with her name on it. She pulled the letter out to see it was opened, Leo must have opened it, she thought. Why would Leo open her mail? She didn't mind her husband opening her mail but if he was hiding it? She looked at the back, it just had a towns name were the letter had come from, Piper didn't know anyone from that town... Who had sent her out of town mail? Piper then heard someone come and quickly returned the letter back in the draw, she looked up to see her husband seconds later. "Leo, hi," Piper said as she walked into his arms.  
  
"Hi honey," Leo said as he kissed her.  
  
"You're home late?"  
  
"Yeah sorry I got held up... So my lovely wife, I guess you were waiting for me," Leo said as he picked Piper up in his arms.  
  
"Yes honey," Piper said as she kissed him on the nose and laughed.  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Leo had returned home and Leo and Piper were both in bed. Leo was fast asleep a while after they made love but Piper on the other hand couldn't sleep. She lay there wrapped in a sheet thinking about the letter, it was on her mind the whole night, it was even on her mind while her husband was making love to her, but not for long as she got lost in this his kisses. Piper finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Piper woke up in the morning alone in bed she saw Leo near the closet buttoning up his shirt, he turned around and saw Piper was up and smiled at her. "Good morning," he said.  
  
"Leo are you already getting ready for work?" was the first thing Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving early today but I'll be home but lunch time," Leo said as he leaned over and kissed Piper. "I'll just go and see the children," Leo said has his finished buttoning his shirt and left the room.  
  
Piper lay there for a while then decided get up, she got out of bed to grab her robe then heard someone walk in, at first she thought it was Leo, "Leo!" Uncle Devon's voice said as he walked in to see Piper who quickly cover herself with her robe, but it didn't help he had already seen her.  
  
"Ohh... I'm sorry I should have knocked... I," by then uncle Devon walked out of the room.  
  
Andy came upstairs looking for Leo, "Devon, hi. have you seen Leo?"  
  
"Yes, I saw him go into his son bedroom before," Devon said.  
  
"Thanks," Andy said heading for Matthew's room.  
  
-:-  
  
It was lunch time and Leo came home like he said he would. "Where is you uncle?" Piper asked following Leo to the study.  
  
"He had some work to do. Where are the children?"  
  
"Matthew and Melinda are playing in their room and Christian is sleeping."  
  
"Have Matthew and Melinda had lunch yet?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well I told them you were coming home so they said they would wait for you. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Like what?" Leo asked.  
  
"This morning your uncle was looking for you and... well he came into our bedroom, he saw me naked," Piper told Leo, Leo just laughed. "What it so funny? I was embarrassed. I wonder how your poor uncle felt."  
  
"Well I'm not he only man who had seen you naked now," Leo said as he took Piper into his arms.  
  
"Leo this isn't funny, it's embarrassing."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm going to go up and get Matthew and Melinda for lunch," Leo said and then left.  
  
All morning Piper was busy with the kids now was the time for her to get the letter. She opened the draw to find it wasn't there, she noticed the trash can and saw the letter in there, she pick it up and left the study. As so as she got out she ran into uncle Devon. "Sorry I didn't see you," the old man said.  
  
"No it was my fault I should have been looking. Are you looking for Leo?" Piper said one go.  
  
"No I was looking for you."  
  
"You were?" Piper asked a little scared.  
  
"I'm really really sorry about this morning Piper. I feel so bad I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."  
  
"No it's O.K. mistakes like that happen," Piper said, Devon just stood there waiting for Piper to say something else. "Look I have to go now and get lunch ready for Matthew and Melinda," Piper said and then left.  
  
After Piper left Devon smiled to himself saying, "Yeah you run along Queen Piper Wyatt and make lunch for you lovely little family."  
  
-:-  
  
Ummm is he's up to something or is it his old age playing up on him and why is Leo hiding Piper's mail? Find out on the next episode of BATMAN... No wait I mean Chapter of Piper and King Leonardo. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

-:-  
  
Chapter Thirty Three  
  
-:-  
  
"I love her!"  
  
"And why do you feel this way about her Daniel?" his shrink asked.  
  
"I don't know? She just such a nice person, my brother doesn't love her, he's only married to her so she would have his children. They have been married for five years and she already given birth three of his children," Daniel said.  
  
"So you have thought about this?"  
  
"Yes, and I want to tell her, I want to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world. If I didn't screw up and run away with Ella we would have been married, she was suppose to be my wife not my brother's. My brother once hit her."  
  
"And how did that make you feel Daniel?"  
  
"I wanted to kill my brother!!! She left my brother and went to her sister's house, on top of that she was pregnant. My brother doesn't know how to treat her with respect!"  
  
-:-  
  
"Leo and his little family makes me sick!" Milla spat.  
  
"Oh Milla sweetheart you had your chance," Old man Devon said as they watched Leo with Melinda and Matthew.  
  
"Devon have you though about having kids?"  
  
"Milla I'm a old man, if you wanted children I'm not the person."  
  
-:-  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled with Christian in her arms.  
  
"Hey," Leo said as he walked up to his wife taking their child out of her arms.  
  
"Well I'm off now..."  
  
"Wait you're going some where?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo I told you last night that I was going to visit Prue and you had to look after the children."  
  
"But I need to go some where Piper."  
  
"Well well Daddy you're staying home to look after your children."  
  
"But Piper..."  
  
"Don't you but Piper me Leonardo."  
  
"O.K. you win, but I really have to be some where, just for a while and I promise I'll be back soon to look after our children.'  
  
"Sorry honey no can do. Ask Sally I'm sure she wouldn't mind looking after them for a while. Well I have to go now. Bye honey," Piper said then she kissed Leo and left.  
  
Leo walked into the house with Christian in his arms when he saw Daniel looking a little lost.  
  
"PIPER PIPER!" Daniel called.  
  
"Why do you want Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"LEO! My brother," Daniel said surprised and a bit scared.  
  
"What did you want Piper for?" Leo asked again.  
  
"Oh I just had.... to tell her something."  
  
"She's out. Daniel you won't mind doing something for your big brother would you?"  
  
"Sure Leo anything for my big brother," Daniel said trying to put on a smile so he didn't look so scared.  
  
"Good, can you just watch the children for a while, I just need to run an important errand. I shouldn't be long." Leo said handing Christian over to Daniel. "Matthew and Melinda are outside playing, thanks Daniel I own you one," Leo said as he patted his brother on the shoulder and left.  
  
-:-  
  
"It says they wanted to meet me out side the fruit stand at noon," Piper told Prue. Piper was meeting the person who sent her the letter, all the letter said was they had some thing important to tell her concerning her family, this was more than reason for Piper to go.  
  
"Well there's the fruit stand Piper," Prue pointed out.  
  
"Wish me luck," Piper said, she took a couple of steps forward then noticed her husband was there. She ran back to Prue.  
  
"That's not Leo is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"It is. What is Leo doing here?"  
  
"I don't know." Prue said...  
  
"Leo what are you doing here?" a older lady asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Leo said angry.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Don't you ever dare use my wife to get to me again. Just leave us alone."  
  
"But Leo you don't understand..."  
  
"I don't understand. I can't believe you would do something like this let alone to my wife. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, leave my wife alone and don't you dare try and contact her again," Leo said and then left.  
  
Piper and Prue stood there until the lady walked away in tears, "It looks like my King is hiding something," Piper said.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the evening when Piper came back home, she went to check up on Matthew and Melinda who were in their room playing, she kissed her children asking where their father was.  
  
Piper made her way down to the study where Matthew and Melinda had told her Leo was, she walked in to find Leo at his desk sleeping in his chair with Christian asleep in his arms, she couldn't help but smile. Piper made her way to the desk sitting on it across from Leo, she brushed his hair out of his face which woke him up instantly. "You're back," Leo said kissing the palm of her hand.  
  
"I am. How was your afternoon?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well I had a little errand to run then I spent it with my beautiful children but I was missing my beautiful wife," Leo said as he got up and kissing her passionately.  
  
"I see you did miss me," Piper said returning the kiss.  
  
"I'll take Christian upstairs," Leo said, Piper followed her husband upstairs. "Another thing Daniel was looking for you," Leo told his wife.  
  
"Daniel why?"  
  
"I don't know he said he was just looking for you," Leo said as he place his son in the crib.  
  
"Well I'm sure it can wait," Piper said as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.  
  
"It looked important to me."  
  
"Leo if it's important I'm sure Daniel can find me. So this errand you had to run was it anything important?"  
  
"It was just business."  
  
"Important business?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden interested in my work?"  
  
"Well my husband leaves me five days a week to attend work so I just want to know what he's doing."  
  
"Maybe I should take you to work with me then."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
"Yeah but do you remember what happened the first and last time I took you to work?"  
  
"I bit."  
  
"I never got any work done," Piper blushed, "See you do remember," Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
Yeap Danny is still the dumb ass we know and hate as some things never change. Now you know who Milla's lover is "Old Man Devon" Ewww! Next Chapter... Who was the lady who sent Piper the letter and how does Leo know her? All will be revealed in the next chapter which I'll post very soon :)  
  
-:- 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

-:-  
  
Chapter Thirty Four  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day and Piper went back to the fruit stand in hope to meet this lady, she made some excuse to Leo she was visiting her mother while he stayed at home looking after the children. It was a bit after noon and Piper search until she saw the women again. "Excuse me!' Piper yelled.  
  
"Yes may I help you," the older lady said as she turned around surprised that this lady called for her.  
  
"Umm listen we need to to talk."  
  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" The lady asked.  
  
"No, but you seem to know me, and you know my husband, Leo, King Leonardo Wyatt?"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"You wrote a letter to me asking me to meet you, but instead my husband came. I didn't send him, truth is I never got your letter until later, Leo doesn't know I know about the letter."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can not help you Queen Piper," the lady said and then walked away.  
  
"Oh yes you will!" Piper demanded as she grabbed the women's arm, "If you know anything about my husband, my children or any of my family that I should know you have to tell me..."  
  
-:-  
  
"How many sugars do you take in your tea?" the lady asked Piper.  
  
"Just one," Piper said as they were at the lady's house.  
  
They lady took a seat across from Piper at the table handing her over her tea. "I heard you gave birth to another child not long ago."  
  
"Yes, four months ago a baby boy," Piper told the lady.  
  
"So you have two sons now?"  
  
"Yes, two sons and a daughter."  
  
"A daughter? I didn't know the King also had a daughter."  
  
"Yes, she was our second child," Piper said.  
  
Then the old lady took Piper's hand looking at the palm of it, "Your palm reads you will be having quite a number of children."  
  
"Do you know how many?"  
  
"It's a lot," the lady said letting go of Piper hand, "Your husband loves your very much."  
  
"I feel the same way about him too."  
  
"He's lucky to have you Piper."  
  
"How do you know? You don't even know me."  
  
"Well you know these things. The King is a lot like his father."  
  
"You mean you knew my father - in - law?"  
  
"Yes there was a time I knew him and Leo."  
  
"How do you know my husband?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh none of that matters now Piper this was years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry but I do not even know your name?"  
  
"It's Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Piper the family you're married into is not what you think."  
  
"You mean they have secrets, doesn't every family have secrets."  
  
"Piper these are secret that even the King doesn't know, he been lied to all his life about his family."  
  
"Wait how do you know all of this?" Piper asked then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Elizabeth went to answer it, "What are you doing here?" she asked her visitor.  
  
"I've come to say I'm sorry about yesterday, I had no right to talk to you like that," Leo said taking a step inside... "What are you doing here?" Leo asked after seeing his wife.  
  
"Leo, I could ask you the same thing," Piper said.  
  
"You told me you were going to your mother's house."  
  
"I told you that so you didn't know where I was really going. Leo what's going on?"  
  
Leo looked at Elizabeth, "She doesn't know?"  
  
"No she doesn't Leo." Elizabeth said.  
  
Piper got out of her seat and walked over to her husband, "Leo?"  
  
"Piper... Elizabeth is your mother - in - law," Leo told his wife.  
  
Piper turned around and looked at the lady in shock.  
  
-:-  
  
"You're going to tell me what is going on Leo!" Piper said to her husband as they got home.  
  
Leo sat at his desk in the study as Piper walked over standing in front of him angry.  
  
"Looks like the King and Queen are fighting," Milla laughed along with Daniel and Devon.  
  
"You know I'm angry at you for visiting her behind my back," Leo said as he looked up at his wife not with anger but love in his eyes.  
  
"Leo if you didn't hide my mail..."  
  
"I only did that because I didn't want you to know."  
  
"Know what Leo?"  
  
"That my mother was also a hore just like my father."  
  
Piper moved over to Leo sitting on the desk with her legs between Leo's, "Leo what ever your parents did has nothing to do with us," Piper said.  
  
Leo looked up at his wife, he resting his arms on her laps moving forward toward her, "Piper I lied to you. I told you I've never seen my mother since I was eight years old. Truth is I've been visiting her since I was 16."  
  
"Why did you hide it Leo?"  
  
"Because I was afraid people might think I was like her, well I didn't care what people thought what matters to me is what your thought."  
  
Leo she's your mother, so what you deny something's, don't we all. I know we don't that the perfect marriage but we like to say we do," Piper said.  
  
Leo laughed then pulled Piper into his laps, "Thank you," Leo said kissing her.  
  
"I was at the market yesterday with Prue when you visited her. You where angry at her, why Leo?"  
  
"I found my mother when I was 16 but before we got married I decided it was best I didn't see her anymore in case you thought I was like her. I don't know it's just I didn't want that to be part of my life but what ever I say I'm still her son."  
  
"You know you worry to much Leo. I think your the most perfect man in the world."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Well you are to me and I'm so lucky to have you," Piper said resting her head on Leo's neck breathing in his scent.  
  
"You know you're perfect too," Leo said kissing Piper's forehead.  
  
"I know that," Piper said as Leo laughed.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hi Handsome," Elizabeth said as she visits the grave of her late husband. "I'm so sorry I left you and our son. You might not understand but it was for the best Christian, I did it because I was afraid the truth might really hurt you, but I want you to know there as never been a day that goes by where I never think of you. Our son, he's all grown up now and a father himself, it's just like I told it would be when he was little, he would find his soul mate and he did and they have three beautiful children together, I feel so proud I don't know why I just do. I remember seeing him and his wife together quite a few time in the market or around they seem so much in love just like we were, I just hope their fate isn't the same as ours Christian... I love you and I always will." Elizabeth said placing the flowers on his grave and left.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hi Handsome," Piper said as she walked into the study over to her husband.  
  
"Hey Beautiful," Leo said as he pulled Piper in his arms and they started kissing.  
  
"Ewww," they heard two little voices say, they stopped and turned around to see their son and daughter standing at the door way.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, we are ready for breakfast," Matthew said.  
  
"You to go to the dinning room and Mommy and Daddy will be there soon," Leo said then Matthew and Melinda ran to the dinning room as Leo and Piper carried on kissing.  
  
"I was thinking..." Piper said as she broke from their kiss.  
  
"Now. Can't you think later?" Leo joked acting a little disappointed.  
  
Piper laughed, "No it can't wait honey. So as I was saying I was think maybe it's time Elizabeth got to know her grandchildren."  
  
"And you're fine with this?" Leo asked, deep down inside he really wanted this but wasn't sure is Piper would allow it.  
  
"Yes," Piper said kissing Leo.  
  
-:-  
  
"No, I don't want to."  
  
"You don't want to know your own grandchildren?" Leo asked, him and Piper had come to visit Elizabeth.  
  
"It's not that Leo, I just don't want to open a can of worms the I have tried so hard to keep shut."  
  
"Elizabeth, they are your grandchildren, this would just mean so much to me and Leo," Piper said.  
  
"Mom what are you hiding from us?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's nothing Leo," Elizabeth said as she faced the window.  
  
"Then why won't you at the least visit my children?"  
  
Elizabeth stood there quietly she really want to see her grandchildren more than anything in the word... "I'll come to visit them then," Elizabeth said.  
  
-:-  
  
Elizabeth is keeping something from her son... is it a deep dark secret? Leo's parents were really in love with each other but why did Elizabeth leave Christian? Stay tuned to find out more on King Leonardo.  
  
Another thing I'm gonna make the chapters a little longer to fit in more action ;) ...not just King Leo and Piper action LMAO!!! Man I'm so funny... I know I can be so lame sometimes :p  
  
-:- 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

-:-  
  
Chapter Thirty Five  
  
-:-  
  
Piper was heading downstairs as Daniel was heading up, "Piper!"  
  
"Yes Daniel?" Piper said as their hands touch.  
  
The touch sent tingles down Daniel's back and Piper smiled at him, "I have to tell you something Piper."  
  
"Yes Daniel."  
  
"But I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what Daniel?"  
  
"I'm afraid what my brother Leo will do if he finds out," Daniel took Piper's hand and lead her to his bedroom.  
  
"What are you afraid my husband might find out?" Piper asked as Daniel shut the door behind him and moved closer to Piper.  
  
"Pipppp... Pippp.."  
  
"Yes Daniel," Piper said as she moved closer to Daniel moving the hair out of his face.  
  
"Pippp... Piper... I'm in love with you!"  
  
"Shhh Leo might hear you," Piper whispered into his ear.  
  
"Do you love me too?" Daniel asked. Piper looked at Daniel and smiled she leaned forward to kiss him but before she could...  
  
"Daniel get up!" Leo said as he shook Daniel out of his sleep.  
  
"LEO!"  
  
"You seem surprised to see me?" Leo said.  
  
"I am... I mean... No it's just I was dreaming..."  
  
"Oh did I wake you up from one of those dreams?" Leo asked.  
  
"What dreams?"  
  
"You know those ones," Leo winked at his brother, Daniel blushed, "Don't worry Daniel your secret's safe with me."  
  
"Do you get those kind of dreams?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah I still do even though I thought I was over them."  
  
"And what do you do?"  
  
"Well I wake up and see the women of my dreams in right next to me," Leo said.  
  
"Good evening boys, what you you two talking about?" Piper asked as she walked into the room it was a very hot summers night.  
  
"Nothing!" Daniel said getting a little hot.  
  
"Yeah nothing," Leo said too.  
  
"Are we keeping secrets from me now Leonardo," Piper said with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Leo's waist.  
  
"Just man to man stuff," Leo said.  
  
"Oh, You know the children are asleep and I was thinking maybe we could have some husband to wife stuff," Piper whispered into Leo's ear. Leo smiled and kissed Piper, they carried on as it started getting intense until...  
  
"I think I'll just leave to go and.... Umm something," Daniel said leaving the room.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot he was in the room," Piper told Leo.  
  
"It's fine, he's just having some man problems."  
  
"So you boys finished talking?"  
  
"Yeah we did."  
  
"Good in that case I feel like a walk in the garden," Piper said as she grabbed her husbands arm with something in mind.  
  
-:-  
  
Daniel decided to also take a walk in the garden too, he head was full of questions, how was he going to tell Piper he was in love with her. Daniel walked and walked and walked until his train of thoughts were broken by voices...  
  
"Come on Leo, don't tell me you're scared?" Piper's voice said coming from near the lake.  
  
"Piper we're outside," Leo said.  
  
"And nobody is around," Piper told her husband lying down on the grass looking up at him. "You know Leonardo we can make all the noise we want without having to worry our children might hear us in the next room."  
  
Leo laid down on his side next to Piper, with his index finger he traced the outline of her dress where her chest was playing with the lace around it, "You know we use to do this a lot before the children were born."  
  
"Maybe you can remind me just how we were," Piper said as she looked up at Leo.  
  
"It's not how we were, it how it's going to be. I miss not having you to myself. Maybe because we've become so comfortable with each other, but I don't want to stop showing you just how much I love you."  
  
"I love you Leo."  
  
"I love you too Piper," Leo said kissing her... It was a full moon that night.  
  
Peeping I'm in love with my brother's wife Dan wanted to so run there and pull his brother off his wife, but then again he could just leave and not watch, but Dan was to dumb to do that, then he tripped up falling right in front of the King and Queen doing it right there on the grass.  
  
"Oh my god," Piper yelled as they were interrupted.  
  
Leo grabbed his shirt and gave it to Piper to cover herself. Leo got off her and zipped up his pant and then pulled Piper up with him taking her in arms with just his shirt on, "What the hell," he cursed.  
  
"Brother Leo."  
  
"Dan? Is that you?"  
  
Then they heard a gun shoot, "What the hell is going on down here!" Uncle Devon yelled with his shoot gun. Then he saw Leo shirtless and Piper in just his shirt together, "Leo?"  
  
"Uncle Devon?"  
  
"What is going on I heard gun shoots from my place!" Milla yelled run towards them, "Oh my god," she looking at Leo and Piper.  
  
"Piper and I where just having a tour of the garden," Leo tried to cover holding his wife closer to him.  
  
"Yes a tour of the garden," Piper said backing up Leo's story.  
  
"What? A tour of the garden naked?" Uncle Devon asked.  
  
"All right we were having sex, Piper's my wife, we're allowed to."  
  
"In the garden brother?" Dan asked.  
  
"I'll leave you two to it," Uncle Devon said leaving.  
  
"I better get back home," Milla said.  
  
"Me too," Dan said leaving too.  
  
Leo and Piper looked at each other, "That didn't turn out the way we want it to," Leo said. "Do you want to go back inside?"  
  
"No," Piper said looking towards the lake.  
  
"Piper, No," Leo said knowing what her next move was.  
  
"Why? This time we will have cover," Piper said heading for the lake."  
  
"Out of all the women I could pick to be my wife, I picked her," Leo laughed to himself and then followed her into the water.  
  
"You know when I was a young lady I use to bathe in the lake where the cherrie flower trees grow," Piper told Leo as they were in the water together.  
  
"I use to go there too when I was a young man on my horse to see this... Umm just to see something," Leo told Piper.  
  
"I though it was so pretty when the small light pink cheerie flowers would fall in the wind. I would just bathe there because I felt free like I was the only one in the world and nobody ever went there it was forgotten. The water was so cool in the summer, I never wanted anyone to know I went there."  
  
"I remember how the sun would shine straight into the lake, unaware of me it was my first... Something."  
  
"Your first what Leo?"  
  
"Umm nothing... Wait... Oh my god you use to bathe there naked didn't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You would bathe there and the white rabbit would follow you looking at you as you bathe,"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Because he use to steal your clothes sometimes."  
  
"He never stole my clothes."  
  
"That's because I would put them back there before you came out of the water. I use to come down there to watch you bathe."  
  
"Eww! That is just to creepy to think about," Piper said backing away from Leo.  
  
"I don't know why I did it I just did. I came down there one day, I didn't know why then, I saw this girl bathing in lake naked. I was 17 at the time and I remember standing behind the trees watching her. The sun would shine on her naked body as she got out, she so young, she seem so perfect to me. You would go there every Sunday and I would come to watch you."  
  
"You peeping King, I'm going back home," Piper said heading out of the water.  
  
"Why?" Leo asked as he grabbed her pulling to him with her back against his chest, "You were so beautiful," Leo whispered kissing her neck.  
  
"Why did you never come out from behind the trees?"  
  
"Because she would never come back and I didn't want that. I thought I couldn't live if I didn't see her again. Then fall came and I was sent to boarding school and I never saw her again."  
  
Piper turn around and rested her head on her husband chest, "She stopped going there in the fall, because didn't feel safe there anymore."  
  
Leo looked down at Piper and kissed her, "I'm here now."  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper I'm home!" Leo yelled as he came back home the next day.  
  
"I'm coming Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
Piper walked into the living room with Matthew and Melinda all dressed up to meet their grandma. A big smiled came across Elizabeth's face as she saw the two children. "Hello Elizabeth," Piper said. Piper kneed down between Matthew and Melinda, "Sweethearts this lady here is your Grandma," Piper said as she tried to slowly push them forward.  
  
"Where's Christian?" Leo asked.  
  
"He's in his cot," Piper told.  
  
"I'll go and get him," Leo said but before he could he felt two pairs of little arms wrap around his legs.  
  
"I'll go and get him," Piper said leaving the room.  
  
Leo looked at Elizabeth and smiled, "Sorry about this Mom,"  
  
"It's fine Leo, they don't even know me."  
  
"Well not yet."  
  
"Daddy is she your Mommy?" Melinda little voice asked.  
  
"Yes she is," Leo said as he picked them up and sat down with each of them on each knee. "Matthew, Melinda say hello to your Grandma."  
  
Matthew was the first to say something, "Hello... Does this mean we have two Grandma's?"  
  
"Yes," Leo said. Elizabeth smiled and Matthew smiled back at her.  
  
"You know look a lot like your father when he was little like you," Elizabeth said. Matthew laughed and then Sally waked in with tea and cake.  
  
"Thanks Sally," Leo said and then she left.  
  
Matthew go off Leo's knee and walked towards Elizabeth, "Do you want some cake Grandma?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Thank you Matthew," she said, Matthew got the plate from the table and walked over to Elizabeth Melinda got off her father's knee and follow her big brother.  
  
"They are each others tales," Leo said as he grabbed a cup of tea and handed it to his Mother. "I'm just going to see what's taking Piper so long," Leo said and then left...  
  
In the hallway... "Piper, I'm... I'm..."  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled.  
  
"I'm here Leo!" Piper yelled back.  
  
Leo walked into the hallway to see Daniel and Piper with Christian, "Here you are," Leo said has took Christian.  
  
"You were saying Daniel?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh it can wait, I see you have visitors," Daniel said.  
  
"Elizabeth is here," Leo told Daniel.  
  
"As in your Mother?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes, she here to see her Grandchildren," Leo said...  
  
"Daddy takes me and Mel horse riding all the time," Matthew was telling Elizabeth.  
  
"I love riding horsey with Daddy too but Daddy says I'm to small to ride by myself," Melinda said.  
  
"Well you will be riding horses in no time Melinda," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hello Liz," a voice said Elizabeth looked up to see Devon standing at the door way.  
  
At first Elizabeth was scared, she didn't know if she should run or stay, then what she said surprised her, "Hello Devon Wyatt," she said with a firm voice.  
  
"Hello Uncle Devon," Leo said as he walked into the room with is wife and youngest son.  
  
"Leo, Piper,"  
  
"Hello," Piper said.  
  
"Mom I'll like you meet your youngest grandson, we named him after Dad, Christian," Leo said handing him to his mother.  
  
"I just need to get Christian his bottle," Piper said excusing herself. Piper was heading back to the living room when she bumped into Milla. "Hello Milla," Piper said in a firm voice.  
  
"Piper," Milla said.  
  
"If you're looking for my husband I'm sorry be he's busy at the moment."  
  
"Oh I don't think he could be that busy to see a old friend," Milla said.  
  
"Milla he's busy. I'll tell him you came by," Piper said sharply to Milla and went to join her family.  
  
"Bitch!" Milla said to herself.  
  
Piper walked into the living room next to Leo and took his hand which was then Leo notice his wife was back "Is everything all right?" Leo asked as he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Everything's fine," Piper said as Leo kissed her forehead.  
  
-:-  
  
"So Prue what's the big secret? Piper asked as her and her sisters were at her mother's house sisterly bounding.  
  
"Well... Andy and I are having another baby."  
  
"Really, that's great," Piper said as she hugged her sister."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you sis!" Phoebe said joining the hug.  
  
"Me too!" Paige said joining too.  
  
"O.K. can you guys get off me!" Prue yelled.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't say that to Andy," Phoebe teased which lead to Piper and Paige to laugh out loud.  
  
"Phoebe! And what are you two laughing at! If any one out of us has a husband who can't keep off them it has to be Piper," Prue said.  
  
"Hey, what are you saying about my King!" Piper protested.  
  
"You know Pipe she as a point, you've been married the shortest amount of time out of you and Prue and you already have three children," Paige said.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Phoebe said defending her sister.  
  
"Nothing. Are you and your husband planning on having anymore children?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
"Hey what is this pick on Piper day today?" Piper said  
  
"No just wondering if you and your King are gonna have any more children. We're your sisters Piper if we can't ask that then what can we ask," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well thing is me and Leo never planed any of our children they just came about."  
  
"Not even your first one?" Prue asked.  
  
"No. Leo and I talked about children but not having them, but I guess we kind of knew that it was going to happen. Well what about you Prue Anita's six years old, why did you wait so long to have another?"  
  
"We didn't wait when Anita was two we wanted to have another child, it just took us longer than we thought, unlike you."  
  
"Well my King is a very healthy man,"  
  
"How things with Elizabeth?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper picked a grape out of the basket and ate it, "Melinda and Matthew love her. They understand she is their grandma too."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Prue do you remember how I use to to bathe in the lake near the cheerie flower trees?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes and I would tell you not to do that."  
  
"You use to bathe in that lake?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes she did, naked and this boy would come to watch her from behind the trees," Prue said.  
  
"Eww Piper," Paige said.  
  
"Piper was in love with him and she would go there just so he would see her."  
  
"Prue that was a secret."  
  
"Eww Piper," Phoebe had to add too.  
  
"Why are you asking about it now Piper? This was when you were young." Prue asked.  
  
"Well remember how I told you I wanted to know who he was and in the fall I stopped bathing in the lake and sat there waiting for him but he never came back. He didn't come because he was sent to boarding school."  
  
"How do you know?" Prue asked.  
  
"Because he told me, Leo told me he always came there just to see me."  
  
"Wait it was Leo? That guy was Leo?"  
  
"Yes I didn't know that until last night. I use to pray I would meet him one day and tell him that I loved him."  
  
Then someone cleared their throat, "Hi ladies," Leo said with a smile on his face.  
  
The ladies turned their heads to the door, "How long have you been there?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not that long," Leo said smiling as he walked up to her, Piper knew he had heard it all, "Congratulations, I'm going to be an uncle again," Leo said to Prue kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Andy told you?"  
  
"He told me yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because I know how close you and your sisters are I thought it would be nice to hear it from Prue herself."  
  
"Oh is that right Mr. Hey why are you here? You're my husband not my sister."  
  
"I came to take you and your sisters home, we are having a family dinner and your mother and my mother are cooking."  
  
-:-  
  
Next on King Leo - A family dinner with some family NEWS! And can King Leo and his wife Piper get any more cuter... Maybe... I was on a roll.  
  
I made this Chapter longer, to keep fans happy :) Because they make me happy :) & so does Brian Krause shirtless :) :) :)  
  
Elizabeth's story will start coming out in the next couple of chapters and Leo and Piper will be in for another surprise later ;) And Dan falls down the stairs Mohahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahah!  
  
-:- 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

-:-  
  
Chapter Thirty Six  
  
-:-  
  
Everyone was seated at the dinner table ready to have dinner. Phoebe sat cross from Piper, she looked at her sister to see Leo whisper something into Piper's ear that made her blush and Leo laughed. She smiled looking at her sister and her husband they loved each other so much. She prayed in hope to find a love like that. Next to Leo was Prue and Andy who were caught up in their own little world too that was about to get bigger and next the Andy was Cole who Phoebe caught looking at her.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please," Uncle Sam said standing up, "I have some news to share with the family." Everyone stop their chatter and turned their attention to Uncle Sam. "Well Andy and Prue are having another baby along with that news her sister Phoebe is getting married," he said. A look of shock came across Phoebe's face she knew nothing about it. Prue, Piper and Paige turned to Phoebe with worried looks on their face. "We have no other than the King to thank..." Uncle Sam went on.  
  
Piper looked at her husband wondering what was going on. Leo looked down at her and whispered "Don't worry," into her ear.  
  
"... Cole Turner as asked for Phoebe hand in marriage and Patricia Halliwell as agreed." Uncle Sam finished.  
  
Piper looked over at Phoebe and smiled and Phoebe smiled at her sister.  
  
-:-  
  
It was some months later and Christian was ten months old and had just learnt to walk. He was in Leo's arms as the whole Wyatt family walked into Church on a Sunday morning. Melinda was holding Leo's hand and Matthew was holding Piper's as they walked to their seats. People looked at the happy family as they sat down.  
  
"Mommy, when are we going home?" Matthew asked Piper, like every kid he found going to church very boring along with his little sister.  
  
"Honey you be quite and we will be going soon," Piper said.  
  
"Mommy this is boring," Matthew told her then Leo looked over at his wife and son. "Daddy I want to go home."  
  
"Me too Daddy," Melinda said as she hugged her father's arm.  
  
"We'll go home soon sweetheart," Leo said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.  
  
Next to Piper was Uncle Devon, over the months Devon all of the sudden wanted to spend a lot of time with Leo and Piper's children. Leo didn't think much of it but Piper couldn't help but think he was up to something. Milla some one Piper hated was seated next to Uncle Devon. On other side of the Church was Piper's sister Prue and Andy. Prue was near the end of her pregnancy and was due in a couple of weeks which was something Piper was looking forward too.  
  
Church was over and people were getting out of their seats ready to leave. Leaving church was never easy for Leo as people always came up and talked to him, so Piper stayed seated with Matthew and Melinda as other men where talking to her husband. "Hi Piper," a voice said next to Piper.  
  
"Hey when did you come back?" It was Phoebe and she was back from her honeymoon with Cole.  
  
"We came back last night. We still have to attend church," Phoebe said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Piper, I'm just going to see Mom," Leo said taking Christian with him. Leo saw his mother leaving outside so he went after her to say hello. As soon has he got outside he saw Uncle Devon talking to his mother in the garden as he got closer he could here their conversation.  
  
"That wouldn't be wise if I were you Liz," Uncle Devon said to her, Leo could tell his mother and Devon where fighting over something.  
  
"I'm not going to let this go on forever Devon!"  
  
"Elizabeth I'll never forgot what we shared," Uncle Devon said as Elizabeth looked at him with disgust. Uncle Devon then placed his finger gently over Elizabeth's lips, "You know Leo has a very pretty wife too," he told Elizabeth with a evil looking smile and then he left.  
  
-:-  
  
"I've been looking for you ever where," Piper said as she enter the study to find her husband staring in space. Piper walked over to Leo and sat on his laps, "You know our babies aren't home," Piper told Leo as she started kissing his neck.  
  
"Where are they?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper stop kissing her husband and looked up at him, "They're out with Cole and Phoebe. I told you this morning they were taking them out with Anita."  
  
"Christian too?"  
  
"Yes. Did you not listen to a thing I told you after Church Leo?"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just I had other things on my mind," Leo said then he pulled Piper in and kissed her.  
  
Things started to heat up a little and then the couple took off upstairs.  
  
===  
  
Leo and Piper where in bed cuddling after their mid day activities. Leo was stroking Piper's arm when she looked up at her husband who was lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" She asked as she moved on top of him.  
  
Leo looked at his wife on top of him as he ran is finger up her bare back, "Promise if anyone ever tries to harm you or our children you will tell me," Leo asked. Piper looked to her side of the bed moving off her husband on to her side. She grabbed the sheet cover the front of her body facing her back to her husband. Leo knew she was hiding something. He moved close to her placing his arm around her waist leaning over her. Piper could feel Leo's warm chest again her bare back, "Are you hiding something from me?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper turned around and faced Leo with her hair fanned out on the pillow, "It was Milla who pushed me out of the window."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Piper?"  
  
"When Glen and Cole found me."  
  
"How long have you known for? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I still believe it was her lover than shoot you and they tried to frame your brother for it. When we found out who he was I was going to tell you. If I told you now she would get arrested and we would have never found who tried to kill you and they might try and kill you again," Piper said has they tear poured out of her eyes with the thought of her husband being killed.  
  
"Who cares about who tried to kill me Piper. She almost killed you! I had to live two years without you! Matthew didn't have a mother for two years and when he finally met you he didn't know who you were!" Leo shouted at Piper. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you," Leo said taking Piper into his arms  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Piper cried from his chest as she tried to explain.  
  
"It's all right," Leo said kissing her forehead. Piper wasn't scared of anyone, but she was scared when Leo got angry. It's not that he would hurt her or anything, it was just a side of him she didn't like. "I've got to go," Leo said getting out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked getting out with him.  
  
"I have some work to do."  
  
"But I need you."  
  
Leo turned around and looked at his wife, "Piper, honey you can't just tell me what you told me and expect me not to do a thing about it."  
  
Piper sat down on the bed covered in the sheet as Leo took a seat next to her in his pants. "It's just now that this is all out people are going to talk ask questions and then it will be just more problems in our life all over again. I'm not just thinking about us there are also our children too."  
  
"Looking after my family is important to me Piper."  
  
Piper got up and walked toward the window, "Sometimes I wish you weren't the King," Piper said.  
  
"Are you saying you regret marrying me?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo we didn't know each other when we got married. I married the King and that's all it was to me. I don't regret marrying you Leo because I love you. Just being married to a king isn't anything like I thought it would be." Leo walked up behind Piper wrapping his arms around her kissing her shoulder. Piper turned around and faced Leo, "Why couldn't you be one of those men who were raised on a farm?"  
  
"Would you have still loved me?"  
  
"Yes," Piper said as she reached over and kissed him.  
  
"I'll remember that for our next life together." Leo told Piper kissing her back.  
  
"You should go now," Piper said letting Leo go.  
  
"I love you," Leo said kissing Piper one more time and then he grabbed his shirt putting it on and left.  
  
Piper gather her clothes off the floor and got dressed, her children where returning anytime soon so Piper went into the kitchen to make apple pie they seemed to love so much.  
  
-:-  
  
Phoebe was over with Matthew, Melinda and Christian a while later. Cole has dropped her and the kids off promising her he would be back later to pick her up. He told her he had some business to attend with Leo.  
  
"What did you do with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole?" Piper asked her children giving them apple pie.  
  
"We went to a farm Momma," Matthew told Piper.  
  
"And tell her what you saw Matthew?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I saw a pig rolling in mud!"  
  
Piper laughed, "And what about you Melinda?" Piper asked her daughter brushing the hair out of her face as she ate her apple pie.  
  
"I saw man with rwak and chickeeens Momma."  
  
Piper laughed and then Christian started to fuss, "I think it time for a nap Christian," Piper said picking him up and taking him up stairs.  
  
Piper placed Christian in his cot and looked at him sleeping until she heard someone walk in behind her it was Leo with a blank look on his face. "Leo what's wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"I went to see Milla."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's dead Piper. Someone killed her."  
  
"O my god." Piper was shocked. "Why would someone want to kill her?"  
  
"I don't know," Leo said taking Piper into his arms for comfort.  
  
Then they heard a thump outside in the hallway. They both went out to see it it was. "I'm all right!" Dan yelled. "I just fell." Dan had fell down the stairs.  
  
-:-  
  
Sorry about the delay :)  
  
Next Chapter - O MY GODDESS WHO KILLED MILLA. Even I don't know... Well I do... Or maybe I don't. 


End file.
